Friends and Foes
by AFoolsDecadence
Summary: Alicia and George couldn't stand each other at first. And then they become best friends. But how long does it take for them to ruin it all over again? GWAS
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Harry Potter or its characters (I wish…). Only the plot is my doing.

This is my first fic, so please review, review, but not too harsh…thanks!

"Bye Fred! Bye George! Please behave at school!" Mrs. Weasley yelled, as the Hogwarts Express moved out of the station.

Fred and George waved at their mother through an open window, until she was gone from their sight.

"She wishes." Fred muttered and George grinned.

He would never have admitted it to his brother, but he was nervous about going to Hogwarts. Of course it would be exciting and they'd make new friends. But it was a world George didn't know.

_Well, at least I'm not alone. _

George looked at his twin brother, who looked around excitedly.

"So, should we find an empty compartment then or what, twin?" Fred asked.

"You've read my mind, sibling." George answered and the two of them dragged their heavy trunks through the bright red train, looking for an empty compartment. They weren't lucky until they got to the end of the train. There was only one person sitting in the compartment. It was a boy, who seemed to be their age. He had dark skin and his almost black eyes looked at them nervously.

"Well hello there!" Fred greeted him brightly. "Are these seats still free?"

"Er…yeah." The boy answered, eyeing the twins with interest.

"Oh, I beg your pardon!" George cried and let go of his trunk. "How very rude of us to not introduce ourselves. May I start?" he asked his brother.

Fred closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Then he nodded.

"Alright, you may. But only this once." He said dramatically.

"I'm George Weasley and this here, would you believe it or not is my brother Fred." George said.

Fred looked at him with a hurt expression on his freckled face.

"What is the meaning if this? I allowed you to introduce you first! Not the both of us! George, I am very, I repeat very, disappointed in your actions."

"I cannot tell you how much I regret it. Please, dear twin, accept my deepest apology." George said and got onto his knees in front of his brother, who turned his head.

"No. not this time. You simply hurt me too much. I can't go on leading a relationship like this. It's over George. I'm sorry."

The other boy was grinning form ear to ear, clearly enjoying their dramatic performance.

"What is this I see?" George said and got to his feet.

"Could this possibly be someone, who understands our humour?" Fred asked.

"Who wouldn't? That was priceless!" the boy exclaimed.

"Why thank you!" the twins said in unison.

"I'm Lee Jordan." The boy said, still grinning.

"Very pleased to meet you." Fred said and sat down.

"Please, please, the pleasure is all mine." Lee said and the twins beamed.

"Finally, a worthy one!" George said.

"So, this is your first year at Hogwarts as well, is it?" Fred asked.

"Yeah. I'm really looking forward to it. So are my parents. They couldn't wait to have me out of the house. I tend to … well get on people's nerves." Lee said.

"Welcome to the club!" George cried and they laughed.

"Yeah." Fred sighed, sprawling over the seat. "Just think of all the mischief, that is waiting to be done in a place like Hogwarts. I mean, it's huge! Or so our brothers say. The opportunities.." he didn't continue speaking, but there was no need to do so.

George's and Lee's faces were gleaming at the thought and they all needed a moment to recover from the overwhelming pictures, which were now anchored in their brains.

"So, which house d'you reckon you'll be in?" Lee asked eagerly.

The twins looked at each other.

"Well, we cannot be certain, of course. But our three brothers are all in Gryffindor." Fred said.

"And we're keeping our hopes up, that we'll follow." George added.

"Yeah, I hope I'll get into Gryffindor, too." Lee said, nodding.

"Well, if I land in Slytherin, I'll stab myself with my wand or a candle." George muttered.

"Hear, hear!" Fred exclaimed. "It would just be too embarrassing, being in Slytherin."

"Wisely spoken." A voice from the door of the compartment came.

The three boys whirled around to find a girl standing there.

She was very tan and her hair was pulled back in a pony tail.

"Can we help you, fair lady?" Fred asked.

The girl giggled and eyed him curiously. George rolled his eyes at Lee, who grinned.

"I was wondering, if there was still room in this compartment." She answered.

"Why of course there is." Fred said.

She smiled and dragged her trunk through the doors.

Turning around to face them all, she said beamingly:

"Hello everyone! I'm Angelina."

Their ride to Hogwarts was entertaining, to say the least. Angelina talked most of the time and seemed to have been blessed with a good portion of humour herself. Then a lady with a food trolley came down the train and stopped in front of their compartment. George and Fred didn't have any money, but Angelina and Lee bought a lot of sweets and without saying anything dumped them in a heap onto the floor and told the twins to dig in, which they did happily.

When they arrived at the Hogwarts station, they were collected by the largest man George had ever seen. His face was obscured by a beard, but he had kind eyes.

They rowed across a lake in small boats and soon they could see the castle.

George found for a second that he couldn't breathe. The castle was more impressive, than George had ever dreamed. Light gleamed from its many windows and its towers rose high into the darkening sky.

George found Fred having a similar stupid expression on his face, as he gazed at the school.

George found his heart beat quickening, as he thought about the sorting.

How would they be sorted? What if Fred ended up in Gryffindor and he in Slytherin? George shuddered. Better not think about that.

As they got out of the boat, George stumbled over the hem of his robe and stepped onto someone's foot. The person gave a yelp.

"Sorry!" he said, turning around to see whom he had injured.

It was a girl with long silver blonde hair and huge grey eyes, which were glaring at him.

"Can't you watch where you're going?" she snapped, here hands on her hips.

"I said I was sorry." George retorted alarmed.

The girl gave an arrogant noise and walked away from him, her head held high.

A bit too high. She hadn't gone four steps when she tripped over a root and fell.

George couldn't help. He laughed. Very loud.

The girl got up and smoothed down her robes. She whirled around to see George laughing at her and her eyes gleamed with anger.

"Stop laughing!" she hissed. George didn't feel like doing her a favour, but Fred was tugging at his arm as the students moved towards the castle. So George shrugged and left her standing there, still glaring at him.

They were standing in the great hall, the eyes of hundreds of students on them, as they were waiting to be sorted into the houses.

George thought his heart might burst in anticipation and he clenched and unclenched his fists nervously. He looked at his brother, who was stepping from foot to foot. Next to him Angelina was biting her lip nervously.

"Now, when I call out your name you will come forward and sit on this chair and I will place this hat on your heads. It will sort you into your houses." The teacher, who had brought them in said loudly.

_Not as bad as I thought. At least we don't have to wrestle a troll or something._

"Bones, Theodore."

A skinny blonde boy stepped forward, very green in the face and George prayed, that he wouldn't vomit onto the hat in front of the entire school. It wasn't a fair start for anyone.

"HUFFLEPUFF!" the hat called and the table to George's right cheered, as the boy moved towards it with an expression of utter relief on his face.

"Davies, Roger."

A rather pompous looking boy stepped forwards, his head held high. He heard one or two girls behind him sigh and had to suppress a snort of disgust.

"RAVENCLAW!" The table to his left erupted into cheers.

"Flint, Marcus."

A very stout boy walked forwards, his head bowed and his shoulders sagging.

George grinned and Fred turned towards his brother:

"He looks like the Hunchback of Notre Dame." He whispered and they both sniggered.

"SLYHTEIRN!" The table at the left corner cheered as Marcus Flint walked into their direction.

"Johnson, Angelina."

George looked at Angelina, who took a deep breath and walked forward, trying not to look nervous.

"GRYFFINDOR!" The table in the right corner erupted into cheers as Angelina seemed to almost float away with relief.

George sighed and looked around. He was bored. How nervous he was, this was taking entirely too long.

He grinned at his brother as Lee was sorted into Gryffindor as well.

"Spinnet, Alicia."

He heard a sharp intake of breath and looked behind. It was the girl from the lake. She walked past him, bumping into him rather hard and she smirked slightly before sitting on the chair.

"I bet she winds up in Slytherin." George muttered to his brother, rubbing his shoulder.

But almost as soon as the hat had touched her head it roared:

"GRYFFINDOR!" George groaned and his brother sniggered.

"Weasley, Frederick."

"Good luck." George whispered, as his brother walked towards the teacher.

"GRYFFINDOR!" George released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and grinned at his brother.

"Weasley, George."

George swallowed hard. Oh god. He sat down on the chair and the hat was placed on his head.

"_And another Weasley? By the rate you're going this school will soon be overpopulated by you." _a voice in his head said.

"_Well anyway, not much different from the other one. So I'll guess it'll be…_

"GRYFFINDOR!" George felt relief wash over him as he walked over to the table ad sat down beside his brother.

"Well, that wasn't so bad." Fred said as "Zabini, Celeste" was sorted at once into Slytherin.

"Yeah." George agreed, but he was so relieved he hadn't ended up in Slytherin, he didn't really know what he was agreeing to.

He looked at the person sitting opposite him and his mood darkened slightly.

It was the arrogant blonde girl. She seemed to be just as unhappy about him sitting opposite her as he was.

As the feast continued, George found, that he was very lucky to be in a class with Lee and Angelina, who seemed to be as crazy as he and Fred were.

They were discussing Quidditch very animatedly, when Angelina said:

"The Montrose Magpies won the World Cup for the 32nd time this year."

George's head shot up from his meal and he'd opened his mouth to correct her when:

"No, they didn't. They won the World Cup for the 33rd time."

George looked up to see, that the blonde girl had said it. He stared at her.

She glanced at him and lifted an eyebrow.

"What?" she asked coolly.

"Nothing." George mumbled and quickly gazed at his dinner again.

"So you're into Quidditch, then?" Angelina asked the girl.

"Definitely. I've been playing it since I was six." She answered.

"What position?"

"Chaser."

"Really? Me, too! I'm Angelina, by the way."

"Alicia. Nice to meet you."

George snorted in disgust.

_Yeah, NOW she's nice. _

"So, which team do you support?" Fred asked Alicia.

"The Falmouth Falcons."

George's head snapped up.

"What? The Falmouth Falcons? But they're…they're like animals!" he exclaimed.

"No, they're not!" Alicia retorted angrily.

"Yeah they are! I mean look at Kevin and Karl Broadmoor!"

"So what? They play rough. Why shouldn't they?" Alicia said.

"That's not rough, that's evil!" George yelled and several people stared.

"No, it's not! At least they do something, not like the Chudley Canons."

George's neck grew hot and he glared at her.

"What's that supposed to mean?" he asked through clenched teeth.

"They suck!" Alicia exclaimed.

George thought he would loose it right then but Fred cut in.

"Er…could you two please stop yelling at each other? You can do that when there aren't about 600 people around." He muttered.

Both Alicia and George opened their mouths to report, but then realized that Fred was probably right. They continued to glare at each other nevertheless.

George started to punish his food to keep him from shouting again and he thought:

_I will never ever become friends with this girl… EVER!_

Well, that was Chapter 1!

You obviously realized that I started from their first year at Hogwarts.

But in the next Chapter I'll skip to their fourth year, just so you don't get too confused.

Please leave reviews!

(All the Quidditch talk is from "Quidditch through the Ages" by JKR.)


	2. Chapter 2

George was walking through the portrait hole into the Common Room and he was not happy.

_Bloody Snape. One more lesson like that and I'll willingly drink every potion, that will lead to my death…_

He was so lost in his thoughts, that he didn't hear someone behind yell:

"Catch me, stud!"

He did however turn around and was knocked to the floor, all air gone from his lungs.

Someone was sitting on his chest, which made it even harder to try and breathe.

He looked up and couldn't help grinning.

"You know, when I say that, you should catch me."

"Sorry, Alicia. I was … a thousand miles away in my head."

Alicia snorted and raised an eyebrow at him, with no intention of getting up.

"You could just speak normal English. It's not like anyone is going to believe, that you are some intelligent being, who likes to speak in medieval tongues." She said.

"Oh really? Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more-" he began.

Alicia threw her head back and laughed.

"Okay fine. Maybe you are intelligent. But please, no more Shakespeare. You just can't pull it off."

George looked at her with a hurt expression on his face.

"Alicia, that hurt. Take it back this instant." He demanded.

Alicia raised her eyebrow and grinned at him, leaning forward.

"Never." She whispered, chuckling slightly.

"Alright. You asked for it." George growled and with one swift move, he'd pushed her off his chest and got up. He reached out to grab her arm, but she was already gone.

"Ha! Looks like you're getting old, Weasley!" she yelled from behind an armchair.

"You wait!" George yelled and ran at her. She squeaked and quickly shot out from behind the chair, hiding behind a group of second years, who looked at her with a mixture of interest and fear.

"I can see you! There is no way out. Surrender and the punishment will be … fairly harmless." George said, standing in front of the second years.

"I will never surrender, Weasley. I am not that weak." It came from behind the group.

"Then you have just signed your own death warrant!" George said gravely and even though he realized it might be a bit mean, he shoved the second years apart to find that Alicia was no longer there. He looked around, but he couldn't see her anywhere.

He spun around and looked at the second years, who shrieked and shrank back.

"Where did she go? Did you see?" he asked. They all shook their heads.

"Damn it!" George muttered.

"Why hello, mirror-me!" a voice came from the portrait hole.

George turned to see his brother Fred getting in, his arm around Angelina, who was grinning at George.

"Where's Alicia?" she asked looking around.

"I dunno. She was here a second ago, but then she hid and now I can't-" the rest of his sentence turned into a grunt, as he was, again, knocked to the ground.

"HA! I win yet again! I am indestructible and invincible!" Alicia cried and jumped around.

"Shame on you, twin! Letting yourself get beaten by a _girl_." Fred said.

Everyone, including the second years started sniggering. George's ears turned red.

"You should talk." Angelina snorted at Fred. George grinned.

"What do you mean by that?" Fred asked, looking appalled.

"Well, you never win against me. And I'd say I'm a girl as well. Wouldn't you agree?" she asked. Fred grinned at her and said brightly:

"Why, I think I most certainly do." And then he kissed her.

George turned around in disgust to find Alicia having a rather sick expression on her face.

"Okay. That officially ruined my appetite, like, forever." She announced, wrinkling her nose.

"Hear, hear." George said and winked at her.

"Oh please!" Angelina said, when she had unglued herself from Fred.

"You're just jealous." She added. George stared at her.

"Excuse me? As much as I love my brother, there is not a sum of galleons in the whole world, which would make me stick my tongue in his mouth." He said, shuddering at the thought.

Alicia laughed, while Angelina raised an eyebrow and placed her hands on her hips.

"I bet you'd like to stick your tongue down Alicia's throat." She retorted.

George acted as though he needed to think for a moment then said:

"Well, seeing as I'm a bloke and Alicia's a pretty hot chick, I think I agree with you."

He heard a sharp intake of breath behind him and turned around to find Alicia glaring at him.

"A pretty hot _chick_?" she asked. "What is this? Mc Donald's farm?"

George grinned. He loved getting her worked up like this. He couldn't think of anything that satisfied him more.

"Well, let's face it: You have a pretty face, gorgeous legs, a very nice behind and a good set of-" Alicia had slapped both her hands over his mouth.

"Would you stop it? There are _children_ around, for God's sake!" she hissed, eyeing the second years. George pulled her hands away and grinned. Her huge grey eyes glittered with anger and her cheeks flushed a little.

"Alright, alright. Not another word about your chest." He agreed.

Alicia glared at him for nearly a minute. Then she eyed him and said:

"You need to find yourself a girlfriend."

"Nonsense! Why would I want to do that, when I have you?" he exclaimed, grabbed her around the waist and easily threw her over his shoulder. She shrieked and started hitting him.

"Let me down, George! This instant! I mean it!" she yelled, amusing the onlookers.

"You forgot the magic word!" George said. He knew she would never ever go for that.

"Never! I will not beg! That is beneath me!" Alicia said and continued to work on his back with her fists, having no effect whatsoever.

"Alicia, we've been through this. You can't hurt me, you're simply too weak to- OW!" he yelled and let go off her. She quickly slid from his shoulder, grinning at him.

"Too weak? Oh, I don't think so!" she snorted, her face gleaming.

George was rubbing his earlobe. She had bit him! What a sneak!

"Well, I'm going to bed." Alicia announced and ran towards the girl's staircase.

"Oh no, you're not!" George yelled, sprinting after her. She squealed and raced up the stairs. George didn't even bother trying to get up the stairs. He'd given that up long ago.

"You know," Fred said behind him "it really is time you two got together."

George whirled around and scowled at his brother.

"What in God's name are you talking about? We're just friends!"

"Mhm, sure. So were we." Angelina said, taking Fred's hand. George grimaced.

"That's very nice and all, Angelina, but please: No public display of affection. At least not in front of me. To say it makes me sick would be an understatement."

Angelina rolled her eyes at him and after giving Fred a quick peck she, too left for the girl's dormitories. George looked at his brother.

"I never thought you'd ever get that mushy." He said, shaking his head in disbelief.

"Oh bugger off!" Fred snapped, turning red. George suppressed a grin.

"Well, well, well, who would have thought it? Fred Weasley at the mercy of a _girl_! Pathetic, really."

"Look who's talking! The only person you ever hang around is Alicia! Well, apart from my brilliant self and the dashing Angelina of course. Oh, and Lee and Katie. And-"

"Stop babbling, twin. We're just friends." George interrupted.

"Ah, but you see that is the first sign of more than friendship." Fred said, raising a finger.

"The next thing you'll know, you'll get jealous every time she speaks to another bloke, you'll have to restrain yourself from kissing her and checking her out constantly."

"Whatever you say, Fred." George mumbled, yawning.

"I'm going to bed."

"To dream about Alicia?"

"No, to sleep you imbecile!"

"Aha. _And _dream about Alicia."

"Would you STOP already?"

"Alright. Still, it's amazing how the two of you got to be so good friends, isn't it? I mean you practically hated each other in first year. Well, how things change…"

"Stop the dramatizing, Fred." George said.

But Fred was right. In their first year Alicia and George couldn't stand each other. They were always glaring at each other, bickering, throwing food around and jinxing the other one as good as one can when in their first year.

He couldn't even really remember, what had happened, that had made them become so close.

It had had something to do with Quidditch… that was all he could remember.

About them both being on the team and-

"George? Are you going to stand there day dreaming all night or are you going to bed?" Fred asked.

"Wha-? Oh yeah, I'm coming." Still trying to figure out what it had been about Quidditch. He'd have to ask Alicia in the morning.

George couldn't sleep.

Which was that more strange, seeing as he had been so tired before.

As soon as his head had hit the pillow, his thoughts had began to race, not leaving him alone.

He had tried to sleep, rolling around in his bed, but after two hours he gave up and yanked the curtains apart. He knew all the other boys in his dormitory were asleep, not least because Lee was snoring like a troll and Fred kept mumbling something that sounded faintly like "Angelina."

He walked around the dormitory for a few minutes, wondering what on earth he was supposed to do, when everyone else was fast asleep. He stopped in front of the large mirror, which was hanging on one side of the wall.

His red hair was streaked with bits of blonde, seeing as he had been outside for most of the summer, de-gnoming the garden at home and playing Quidditch. It had grown quite long and was now hanging into his eyes. Freckles were spattered across his face and his hazel eyes looked back at him sceptically. He knew he wasn't exactly ugly, but he'd never reach Bill. That pretty boy. George sniggered, then looked at himself in disgust.

_Dear god, what am I doing, staring at myself in the mirror like that! I'm not a girl!_

He snorted and turned away. Then he decided to read "Quidditch through the Ages" one more time and looked on the floor, in his trunk and under his bed. It wasn't there.

"Great." He muttered. He didn't really fancy going to the Common Room and looking there, but he had nothing else to do so he opened the door, making as less noise as possible and descended the stairs.

No one was down there anymore and the fire was crackling faintly, not illuminating the room very much anymore.

He found his book on one of the tables and decided to stay in the Common Room.

He lit the fire again and sat down in one of the arm chairs, the book on his knees.

Then he heard a sound. He froze in place, not daring to move. He couldn't quite identify the sound. It sounded like steps, but something cracked, every time the person or whatever it was took a second step.

George swallowed, not daring to breathe.

Then the person moved in front of the fire, not aware, that someone was sitting a few inches away.

It was Alicia. And as George noticed with a pang, a very undressed Alicia. It was summer and the nights were warm, but still he thought, that her pyjamas should be forbidden. If one could even call that a pyjama. It was a white silk dress, that ended way too high above her knees, the thin straps sliding dangerously near to her shoulders.

He couldn't help noticing, that Alicia indeed had very nice, very long legs and her shoulders were very tan.

_Where did she get so tan? It's not like she's been sunbathing anywhere here…_

A rather lovely picture starting to form itself in front of his eyes, when Alicia coughed and George snapped out of it.

_Dear Lord, help me! Was I just thinking about Alicia in a bikini? What the hell is wrong with me?_

Alicia was standing in front of the fire, wringing her hands as if she was nervous. George noticed her glancing at the watch to her left a couple of times and wondered.

_What is she doing down here? It looks like she's waiting for someone…_

George was just about to say something, when he heard muffled voices from the portrait hole.

Alicia whirled around and dashed out of sight.

George simply couldn't imagine what was going on. He slowly slid out of the arm chair and looked around it.

Alicia was climbing through the portrait hole, swinging the portrait open.

She started to talk to someone, and George noticed, that it was not the Fat Lady's voice.

_Who on earth is she talking to at this hour of the night?_

He tried to see past her, but he couldn't make out anything.

Then suddenly, the portrait hole swung shut again and Alicia turned around.

George crouched behind the arm chair, praying that she wouldn't sit down.

Luckily she didn't. She walked up the girl's staircase again and soon after he heard her shut the door to her dormitory.

He allowed himself to breathe normally again and sat back down onto the chair.

_Who was that? Why were they talking now? And _what _on earth were they talking about, that it could only be now?_

George chewed on his lip.

Alicia had never seemed like someone, who had a lot of secrets. Why didn't he know, that she was meeting people at night?

And then another thought crossed his mind.

_Maybe it was a boy._

George took a sharp breath and clenched his fists. He felt a stab if jealousy.

_Yeah, I bet that's it. She's got a boyfriend and she doesn't want any of us to know._

_But why? Is he that ugly?_

George snorted and shook his head.

Why would it matter if she had a boyfriend? They were friends! He should be happy for her and help her, if there were any … problems .. or something.

_Yeah, and if he so much as _touches _Alicia, I'll beat him to a pulp!_

_Woah! Where did that come from? Easy, George. _

He sighed. This was no good. He would never be able to concentrate on the book now. He would just have to go t bed and hope that sleep would come sooner rather than later.

He slowly walked up the stairs when something occurred to him.

_It didn't look, like that was the first time they met. Maybe they meet every night._

_Next time, I'll just have to find a better place to hide, so I can make something out. Like, what they talk about, or who that bloke is, so I can break his fingers…_

_What is wrong with me?_

Blaming it on his lack of sleep, George crawled back into bed, after he'd placed the book on his night table. He stared up at the ceiling.

He couldn't deny, that Alicia was very pretty. Especially when she wasn't wearing boring school robes and showing a lot of herself. But it was normal that he found that…intoxicating. He was just a bloke after all.

_Exactly. It has nothing to do with her being sweet and kind and funny and-_

_Ugh! This is ridiculous! Puberty sucks!_

And with that he turned around and fell asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

„George are you even listening to me?"

"What?" George asked, taking his eyes off the book and turned sideways.

"What's the matter with you?" Alicia asked, eyeing him with concern.

_Well, two days ago I witnessed you talking to someone in the middle of the night and you weren't really dressed, so it made it that more complicated to forget about it._

"Nothing." George mumbled.

"Anyway, during the Prefect's meeting Celeste Zabini, who is the most arrogant person I've ever had the misfortune to meet. I mean look what an evil vampire she is! I know, she's very good looking and everything, but that doesn't make her a nicer person and anyway I can't believe that hair colour is real, because-"

"Alicia." George interrupted, suppressing a grin.

"You wanted to tell me, what she said, not list her faults."

"Yes of course." Alicia said "Well she suggested, that we have a ball this year. I mean, not a big one and only for the students in fourth year and older. She said it would help get rid of the rivalry between the houses. Of course she only said that, because she's been having her eyes on Roger Davies from Ravenclaw for nearly four months now and-"

George threw her a look and she blushed slightly.

"Sorry. Anyway, there's going to be a ball at the end of next month. Just thought I'd give you the heads up."

"A ball? What do we need a ball for? Isn't it bad enough, that we have to share the Great Hall with the Slytherins at meal times?" George whined.

Alicia sniggered. "I most definitely agree. But who knows, it might be fun."

"Fun? Are you kidding? Please explain to me how stepping on each others feet, drinking punch without fire whiskey and making boring small talk with people you don't like is fun." George said her.

"It's not that bad." Alicia informed him, looking rather angry.

"You've never been to a ball, don't have so many prejudices."

"Alicia? Are you telling me, that you're actually looking forward to going to this…this ball?" George asked, his eyes wide.

"Yes, I am." Alicia answered, holding her head a bit higher.

"But … but _why_?"

Alicia blushed and looked at her fingers.

"Well…I just am! I think it'll be fun." She said finally not meeting his gaze.

"Well, if you insist." George sighed. "Wait. Does this mean we have to find dates?"

"Yes." Alicia said, beaming for some reason.

"Okay, why are you so happy about that?" George asked bewildered.

Alicia bit her lip and cleared her throat.

"No reason." She said her voice higher than usual.

"Alicia, you can't lie to me, you know that. Come on, tell me." George said.

And then a thought crossed his mind, which he didn't like at all.

"Alicia… Has someone asked you already?" he wanted to know through clenched teeth, while trying to keep an interested and not furious look on his face.

"No, not yet." Alicia said, shaking her head.

And then she looked at him in a funny sort of way.

"What? Do I have something on my nose?" George asked.

"Er, no. it's nothing." Alicia said, her voice unnaturally light.

"Okay." George said, shrugging.

Alicia bowed her head over her book again and her long silver blonde hair fell into her face, hiding her from view.

George resisted the urge to tuck it behind her ear.

"Ugh, I'm so bored." Alicia said and threw the book onto the table.

"Too bad." George replied.

"Can't we do something? Stuff Mrs. Norris for example." She said a longing look on her face.

George laughed.

"Well, I wouldn't have any problem with that, but I think it might be a bad idea at the record we're going with making life more difficult for Filch."

"Yeah. You're probably right." Alicia muttered and looked around the Common Room.

"Where are Fred and Angelina?" she asked.

"I bet they're in some broom closet snogging." George said, a look of distaste on his face.

"That's just sick." Alicia said and shuddered.

"I agree." George said nodding.

Alicia looked out of the window and sighed in frustration.

"Why does it have to be dark outside already? Now we can't even go for a fly." She complained.

"Hey, Alicia," George said, suddenly remembering. "Remember when we first got to Hogwarts and we had our little wars?"

Alicia laughed and her eyes sparkled.

"Yeah, I remember that."

"Well, how come we stopped? I can't remember. I just know it had something to do with Quidditch." George mumbled, searching his brain for the memory.

"Yeah. We were arguing again. About our favourite Quidditch teams and we went a bit too far. I tried to throw you off your broom and you accidentally hit me with your bat. It didn't really hurt that much, I was just surprised. And I slid off my broom. And before I hit the ground you decided you couldn't deal with all the horrible guilt and caught me. Which of course meant, that I had to thank you. I think that was the most embarrassing thing I ever had to do." Alicia said and smiled at him.

"Saved you, did I?" George said grinning.

"Well it was your fault I fell in the first place!" Alicia exclaimed.

George was just about to retort, when his brother Ron climbed through the portrait hole.

"Ronnie! What a delight!" he yelled and everyone sniggered.

Ron's ears went beet red and he mumbled something.

"Ignore him!" Alicia called, glaring at George.

"You know, if your brothers had done that to you when you were younger, you wouldn't do it now." She hissed.

"I would actually. You might not have realized, but my self esteem cannot be touched and I never get embarrassed. Least of all by my family." George said smugly.

Alicia lifted an eyebrow and grinned at him with an evil gleam in her eye,

"I _so _don't believe you." She said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"Well, try to prove me wrong. When have I ever been embarrassed?" he asked her.

"When I caught you ogling Angelina's chest."

George turned around to see Fred standing behind his chair.

"That was you." George and Alicia said in unison.

"Well, it was worth a try." Fred said shrugging.

"Where's Angelina?" Alicia asked Fred.

"With Katie somewhere. Talking about girl problems." Fred answered.

"Do you know where?" Alicia wanted to know.

"No idea." Fred said.

"Alright. I'll just go looked for them." Alicia said and got up, knocking down one of her books in the process. She sighed and bent down to pick it up.

George swallowed. He suddenly realized, that she had opened two or three buttons of her blouse, which gave him a very good inside look.

_Stop it!_

George found he couldn't look away.

"Whoa!" Fred said, looking at his brother.

"What?" Alicia and George asked together.

"Believe it or not Alicia, my brother just looked at your chest like you were a piece of meat."

George felt his neck and ears grow hot and he glared at Fred.

"I did not!" he said angrily, but turning bright red all the same.

Fred snorted. Alicia, who had stood up by now, put her hands on her hips.

"Is that true, George?" she wanted to know.

George squirmed in his seat. This had to be the most uncomfortable situation ever.

"Ha! Would you believe it? Alicia you did. George is actually embarrassed!" Fred yelled.

Alicia grinned winningly at George.

"No, I'm not!" George said through clenched teeth.

"Oh you definitely are." Fred laughed.

"Okay, I was looking at her chest! Sue me! I'm just a bloke!" George exclaimed.

Alicia gasped and glared at him.

"So you think, that being a bloke justifies you ogling me?" she hissed.

"Yeah." George and Fred said.

"Sorry, Alicia, but it's true. Even if blokes have girlfriends they check out other women. It's just nature at its work." Fred said.

"Oh, bullocks!" Alicia snapped.

"No, no, it's true." George said and grinned at her.

"No, it's not! Do you think girls check out every bloke and start drooling over their chest?"

"Of course not! It would be boring, seeing as we don't have any of that." Fred said, gesturing at her chest.

"Well, you're wrong! Girls do it as well. Which is why I can tell you, that you should work out more, because one could be afraid your chicken arms might snap in two." She hissed.

"Ouch, Alicia, that hurt." George said, feigning a hurt expression.

"Really, Alicia." Fred said shaking his head. "And it's not true. For your information Angelina thinks that I have a _magnificent_-"

"Fred!" George and Alicia yelled together, looking alarmed.

"Were _really _not interested in that." Alicia said, an expression of utter horror on her face.

"Suit yourself." Fred shrugged grinning.

"So d'you know about the ball already?" George asked his brother.

"Yeah, Angelina told me. Bet it's going to be boring as hell." He muttered.

"What is the matter with you?" Alicia sighed exasperated.

"Why do you just assume, that balls are boring?"

"Because they are." Fred and George said in unison.

"How would you know, you've never been to one, have you?" she asked.

"Well, no." Fred said. "but we still know. I mean, we'll have to _dance_!"

"And that is a bad thing, because?" Alicia wanted to know.

"Because we're not in the 18th century anymore! The next thing you know, we'll have to start curtsying or something." George whined and Alicia grinned in spite of herself.

"I mean obviously girls totally dig the fact, that they get to dress up and compete for the best looking bloke as a date. Which naturally the guys do as well. Of course trying to get the hottest girl, not bloke, but you knew that." Fred said and winked at Alicia who rolled her eyes at him.

"Yes, I knew that. But like you said, there's a perk for guys as well. If they ask out a girl and she has fun with him at the ball she might give him a good snog afterwards or something."

"Now that you mention it" George said "it's good that we're finally having a ball, isn't it?"

Alicia glared at him, as he grinned at her.

"You two are hopeless." She muttered.

"Why thank you." Fred exclaimed brightly.

"I think I'll go kill myself." Alicia mumbled and turned to leave.

"Alicia, darling, do not even think about such a thing!" George said, taking hold of her arm.

"Seriously, one should not joke about things like that." Fred added, gravely shaking his head.

"Oh, shut up!" Alicia yelled irritated.

"Now, now, my dear, there's no need to shout, we can hear you quite well." George said.

"Sometimes I really hate you." Alicia said calmly, looking at George, who grinned.

"I know. But then you remember just how funny and extremely good looking I am and you're at my mercy once more."

Alicia made a hissing noise at him, yanked her arm out of his grip and stormed out of the portrait hole.

"You know, mate" Fred said conversationally "you two are acting like an old married couple."

"Oh really? If I'm not very mistaken, it was _Angelina_, who cut _your_ bacon, because you were too weak to do it yourself. So you'd better think twice about who's acting senior and who isn't." George said coolly.

"Alright, alright, don't bite my head off." Fred said, raising his arms in alarm.

"What's with the good mood anyway? Caught Alicia snogging Filch or something?"

"Bugger off, Fred." George muttered.

"Ah, so it _does _have something to do with Alicia!" Fred exclaimed triumphantly.

"Shut up."

"George and Alicia sitting in a tree-"

"I said SHUT UP!"


	4. Chapter 4

George was sitting in the Common Room, trying to write his Potions essay for Snape, but not really getting anywhere.

He had just thrown down his quill with a sigh of frustration, when he heard a group of people enter through the portrait hole, laughing.

"Hey, George!" Angelina said and sat down next to him, followed by Fred and Alicia.

"George, am I starting to hallucinate or are you actually doing … _homework_?" Alicia asked disbelievingly.

"Well, yes and no. I'm _trying _to do homework, but I _can't _do it. It's just too boring." George mumbled, rubbing his face with his hands.

"I agree." Fred said, looking down at his brother's essay.

At that minute, Katie Bell, another chaser of the Gryffindor Quidditch team and a good friend of the group came over, her face flushed and a glee in her eyes.

"Alicia, Angelina, have you heard already?" she asked, beaming.

"What?" the girls asked in unison.

"Celeste Zabini asked Roger Davies to go to the ball with her!" Katie squealed.

They all stared at her expectantly.

"What about it? It was obvious, that she would ask him." Alicia asked shrugging.

"Yeah" Katie said grinning "but it wasn't obvious, that he would _turn her down_!"

Alicia and Angelina gaped at her.

"He said no?" Angelina gasped. "Is he blind or something? There's not another girl in Hogwarts who's that gorgeous!"

"I wouldn't say that." Fred interrupted, giving his girlfriend the famous Weasley grin.

Angelina blushed and Katie giggled. George and Alicia groaned.

"Back to the normal world." Alicia said, glaring at Fred. "did he say why? I mean, he must have had a very good reason."

"Well, I'm not exactly sure. But rumour has it, that he likes someone else." Katie answered.

"Who? Not Serena Greengrass! They split up." Angelina said.

"No, not her. She's already with someone else." Alicia said, distaste on her face.

"I mean, I understand the blokes, she is pretty, but two days after she and Roger broke up she already was with another one! A bit on the .. well slutty side, that one, isn't she?"

"Oh definitely!" Angelina exclaimed.

"You know, I heard that-"

"Okay, this is definitely getting boring." Fred mumbled to his brother.

"I hear you." George agreed.

So, have you asked anyone out yet? To the ball, I mean." Fred wanted to know.

"No. I don't think I'm going." George said.

"Oh come on. You have to go!"

"Why? I'm not a prefect or something!"

"But you can't leave me alone there! Angelina is making me go and I know I won't survive there on my own!" Fred whined.

George raised an eyebrow disbelievingly.

"She's _making_ you go? Is she threatening you or something?"

"Well, no. She's not _threatening_ me." Fred said, grinning broadly.

"Oh god." George groaned. "She's bribing you, isn't she?"

"Yup." Fred said lightly and beamed at his girlfriend, who was still deep in conversation.

"You know, you two are definitely disgusting! Since you've been together you've gotten mushier than I ever dreamed you could get. It's sad, really." George said.

"You wait until the right girl comes along for you." Fred retorted, although his ears were turning a bit pink.

"Yeah, yeah." George mumbled bored.

"Well, I suggest you ask someone very soon or the hot ones will all have been taken."

"Well, if you want me to come, you'll definitely owe me one."

"Okay, okay. So… who d'you want to go with?"

"For god's sake, Fred! Why are you so obsessed with me finding someone?"

"Because I'm bored and I know it's driving you up the wall."

"That's not the truth. Don't even try lying to me, you know it'll never work."

Fred was silent for a moment, looking at Angelina's profile.

"I dunno. I guess… well, I'm with Angelina now and we're doing more stuff alone and I just think that… well, that you're alone a lot and it's mainly my fault. I just … want someone to be there for you, when I'm not." He said.

George stared at him, as if he were an alien from another planet.

He didn't say anything, just stared at his brother.

Fred started to look alarmed.

"I'm sorry, am I growing antlers or something?" he asked.

"You sound like a girl, mate." George said, now starting to laugh.

"No I don't!" Fred said angrily. "It's just what's on my mind."

But George continued to laugh at his brother.

"Oh, you know what? Forget about it!" Fred exclaimed, glaring at his brother.

"Sorry." George said and stopped laughing.

"One just doesn't hear stuff like that from you very often. Or ever, actually."

"I know. It's all Angelina's fault. She always tells me to talk about my feelings and whatnot." Fred sighed.

"I don't think I approve of that." George said and Fred laughed.

"Me neither, but I already seem to have kind of adapted it."

"Well, then get rid of it!"

"Dunno, if I can." Fred shrugged and they both grinned at each other.

"So, who-"

"I don't know, who I'm going to ask yet!" George yelled, before his brother could continue.

"What about that Ravenclaw girl with the red hair?"

"Fred, I can't go out with anyone, who has red hair. We might clash. Besides, she has bad breath."

"Yuck! Okay, then. How about … the Hufflepuff chick with the really nice lips?"

"She has a boyfriend you blind fool! We walked past the two of them snogging two hours ago."

"Oh, that was her? Blimey, she sure isn't shy… Anyway… hm…who else? Celeste Zabini! She's not taken yet."

"Fred, we're talking about Celeste Zabini. First of all, a Slytherin and second of all, way too gorgeous for a normal bloke."

"Well, I guess you have a point there. There really isn't anyone decent looking around except those, is there?"

"Nope."

"Hang on!" Fred said so suddenly, that George jumped a little.

"What about Alicia?"

George looked at his brother, as if he had just asked, if two and two was three.

"Fred, just because you suddenly got the feeling you couldn't live without snogging your best friend, that doesn't mean I do as well."

"But still! Alicia's your friend and she is gorgeous."

"She might be, but we're just friends and I bet she doesn't want to go with a friend."

"Oh yeah, I forgot. She has an opinion , too. Well then, looks like you have a bit of a problem, mate."

"Whatever." George said, not really caring about the ball at all.

"You're not helping!" Fred exclaimed.

"Not trying to."

"Ugh, fine! Just ask Celeste for the fun of it. And who knows? Maybe you'll get lucky."

"I don't think so."

"She was looking especially fine today, wasn't she?" Fred asked, lowering his voice, so the girls wouldn't hear him.

"Oh, definitely." George agreed. "And is it just my mind playing games, or is her skirt shorter than everyone else's?"

"That's exactly what I thought!" Fred exclaimed heatedly.

"Which of course is very good, seeing as she's good the-"

"What are you guys talking about?" Angelina asked, as the girls turned towards them.

"Oh, nothing in particular." Fred said lightly. "The weather, Quidditch. The usual."

"Oh." Angelina said and smiled at her boyfriend.

George looked at Alicia, who raised an eyebrow and smirked at him knowingly.

_It's like she's reading our minds!_

"So, Alicia! Has anyone asked you to the ball yet?" Fred asked, as George groaned inwardly.

"Yeah." Alicia said dispassionately. George's insides seemed to freeze.

"Who?" he asked his voice abnormally high. He cleared his throat.

"Marcus Flint." The girls all said together.

"Eugh!" Fred said, a look of utter distaste on his Fred.

But George couldn't help but feel relief washing over him.

"I know!" Alicia exclaimed. "I actually was quite scared to turn him down. He looked like he wanted to strangle me, when I did."

"Well, you're lucky he didn't." George said. Alicia smiled at him and sat down next to him, laying her head onto her arms.

"Are you okay?" George asked, as Fred, Angelina and Katie started a very enthusiastic discussion about the upcoming Quidditch match against Slytherin.

Alicia sighed and looked at him. George suddenly noticed, that she had dark circles under her eyes.

"I just … I haven't been sleeping that well." She mumbled into her arm.

"Right." George said rather coolly.

He knew she was lying. She probably had talked to that person ago in the middle of the night.

"What?" Alicia asked, noticing his mood shift immediately.

"Nothing." George said quickly. "I'm just tired."

"Me, too." Alicia sighed and closed her eyes.

A strand of silver blonde hair fell into her face and she tried to blow it away, but it fell back.

George reached out and tucked it behind her ear.

But instead of removing his hand, he lightly stroked across her soft cheek.

Alicia smiled a little, and George found that he, too had a smile on his lips.

"So, George." She said, her eyes still closed. "Who are you going to ask out for the ball?"

"Dunno." George said shrugging. "Don't have anyone in mind just yet."

"No one?" she asked, her voice sounding sleepy.

"Not really." George answered, looking at her face. He hadn't ever noticed, that she had such a little nose, with just a slight amount of freckles dusted across. And that her eyes were framed by so long, dark lashes.

He shook himself.

_What is wrong with me? It really is time, that I find myself another girlfriend. I'm so desperate I'm started to moon over my best friend. _

He heard Alicia breathing steadily and realized, that she'd fallen asleep.

Okay, not that long a chapter and nothing exciting but I don't want anything to happen too quickly.

And yes, I wrote _another_ girlfriend. I decided that George shouldn't be totally unknowing about girls, so I decided for him to have an ex-girlfriend. But we'll never know who she is…:P


	5. Chapter 5

George and Fred were sitting outside by the lake.

It was a warm day and almost all the students were spattered across the grounds.

"This weather is way too good to be abused for school lessons." Fred mumbled.

"Hear, hear." George sighed. He lay sprawled across the grass, letting the sun shine onto his face.

"Skipping lessons today sounds so tempting." He said.

"I wouldn't do that." Fred muttered. "We've got double potions. If Snape's catches us skiving off, we're worse than dead."

"Oh, bugger." George whined.

"Double potions! On this day? Somewhere up there doesn't like us."

"Yeah, but we knew that since the day we were born." Fred added.

"True." George agreed and rolled onto his stomach, burying his face in his arms.

"Oi, don't fall asleep!" Fred said, kicking his brother in the ribs. "

"Why not?" it came muffled from George.

"Because we have Transfiguration in ten minutes."

"Well, then I can sleep for ten minutes, can't I?"

"Ugh, do what you have to." Fred said.

George was just drifting off, when a shadow fell across his face.

He opened one eye and squinted upwards. It was Angelina. And she was beaming.

"What?" George asked.

"I have awesome news!" Angelina squealed.

"We have the day off?" George asked full of hope.

"Snape died?" Fred followed.

"No." Angelina said and sat down next to him.

"Then it cannot be good news." George said shaking his head.

"Fine. I won't tell you then." Angelina said, crossing her arms in front of her chest.

"No, no, we do want to know, love. We're bursting with curiosity." Fred said.

Angelina punched him on the arm, but she grinned.

"Okay." She said, a gleam in her eye and she took a deep breath.

"Roger Davies asked Alicia to go to the ball with him." She said.

George shot up so quickly, his neck cracked.

"What, _our_ Alicia?" he asked.

"Of course _our _Alicia." She said rolling her eyes.

"He cornered her after lunch and told her, that he had noticed her ages ago, but he couldn't muster the courage to ask her." She told them.

George snorted and Angelina looked at him in surprise.

"What?" she asked.

"You don't really believe that crap, do you?" he wanted to know.

"What are you talking about?"

"He didn't have the courage to ask her out? We're talking about _Roger Davies_! The one who probably snogged every girl in the school. He's _definitely _not too shy to ask out anyone. Let alone Alicia." George said heatedly.

Angelina glared at him and her cheeks flushed a little.

"What do you mean, _let alone Alicia_? Sounds like she's ugly or something." She hissed.

"I didn't say that!" George exclaimed. "Of course she's not ugly. It's just that … ugh, forget it." He said, waving his hands.

"Don't take it personally, Ang." Fred said. "George is just loaded to his finger tips with jealousy."

"No, I'm not!" George hissed at his brother.

"Yeah you are." Fred said. "Don't worry though, I'm not going to rub it in your face." He added grinning.

"Sod off!" George retorted.

"Do you like Alicia?" Angelina asked suddenly.

"Of course I like her! She's my best friend!" George exclaimed.

"You know what I mean." She said forcefully.

George didn't respond immediately.

"No." he said. "I don't like her that way. It's just this big brother thing."

"Okay." Angelina said, but she was still looking at George with a funny expression.

George squirmed uncomfortably under her gaze.

"So, should we go then?" he asked, wanting to escape from Angelina.

"Yeah, I guess." Fred said.

George jumped up and started walking towards the entrance. Then he stopped and turned around.

"What did she say?" he asked Angelina, who was getting up.

"What?" she wanted to know.

"What did Alicia said when Davies asked her. You know, if she wanted to go to the ball with him."

"Oh. She said yes."

I know a really short chapter, but it just has to be that way. :P


	6. Chapter 6

George wasn't quite sure how to react. Or how he felt for that matter.

One the one hand, he was happy for Alicia, because she had found someone, but on the other hand … he didn't like Roger Davies and he was afraid that he might hurt Alicia.

_And let's face it. No guy will ever be good enough for her._

He was striding down the marble staircase, when someone held onto his arm. He turned around and found himself looking into Katie Bell's face.

"Hey, Katie." He said, only managing a weak smile.

"Going down to breakfast?" she asked.

"Yeah. Care to join me?"

"Why not." She said and they continued down the stairs.

"So, found anyone for the ball yet?" Katie asked. George groaned.

"Is that all you think about?"

"George. I'm a _girl_. Of course it's all I think about. We only care about our clothes and the latest celebrity wizard. You know, I'm not really on the Quidditch team, because I like playing it. To be honest, I think it's quite dull. I'm on it, because it might make guys think I'm special."

George gaped at her, his mouth open. Katie rolled her eyes.

"I was _joking_, you fool!" she exclaimed. "D'you really think I don't like Quidditch?"

"I was shocked to hear the words Quidditch and dull in the same sentence coming out of _your_ mouth." George answered.

"Good. That means your brain shows at least some level of function." She grinned.

"Oh, sod off!" George retorted.

"So, _have_ you found someone yet?"

"No, I haven't, if you really need to know. And I'm not planning to. Not interested in anyone."

"Aw, that's a shame." Katie said and gave him a funny look.

"What?" George asked bewildered.

"Nothing." She said quickly, as they entered the Great Hall.

They sat down at their table and George was already digging into his overloaded plate, when a voice behind him said:

"You know, it really is a miracle how you can eat food in quantities like that and still manage not to look like the Fat Friar."

George turned around and saw Alicia winking at him.

"I think I'll take that as a compliment." He said, grinning.

"Oh I wouldn't say so." Alicia said lightly and squeezed into the space between Katie and George. "It was more of a statement."

"Well, seeing as the statement was made about _me_, I'm going to take it as a compliment, no matter what you say."

"Do what you have to." Alicia said smiling as she filled her glass with pumpkin juice.

"So, Alicia" Katie said in an innocently boring voice, that fooled no one whatsoever. "I hear you're going to the ball with … Roger Davies."

George stopped chewing. Alicia seemed not to have heard Katie, because she simply kept on scraping butter onto her bread.

"Yes, I am." She said suddenly.

"Oh my god!" Katie squealed and several people looked at her in alarm.

"Katie, please. You'd think Alicia had just proposed to you." George said.

Alicia grinned at him and turned towards Katie again.

"What did he say?" Katie asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Well, he told me that-" Alicia stopped and turned towards George who was looking at her.

"Do you mind?" she said, flushing slightly.

"Er, what?" George asked confused.

"She doesn't want you to hear it, you idiot." Katie said from behind Alicia.

"Well, I'm not going to abandon my food just because Davies filled Alicia up to her hair roots with mushy stuff." George said coldly.

"Well, I don't want to be responsible for you starving, so we'll just go." Alicia said, just as coolly.

They got up and practically ran out of the Great Hall.

George sighed and pushed his food around his plate, suddenly not feeling very hungry anymore.

"Don't play with your food."

George turned to see Fred coming towards him, followed, as always, by Angelina.

"Whatever." George mumbled and threw his fork onto the table.

"What's the matter with you then?" Angelina asked, as they both sat down.

"Nothing." George muttered.

"Oh come on." Fred snorted. "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"To myself in the mirror?" George sighed.

He looked up to find them both staring at him. Angelina was looking mildly surprised, but Fred had a look of utter horror on his face.

"What?" George asked alarmed.

"You just made a bad joke!" Fred whispered. "Are you ill or something?"

"No, I'm not." George said, rolling his eyes.

"Are you sure?"

"Will you drop it already?" George yelled.

"Keep your voice down." Angelina said coolly. George glared at her.

"You've been in this foul a mood all week!" Fred exclaimed.

"Is it that time of the month for you?"

Ha ha." George said, while Angelina giggled.

"Does this have something to do with Davies asking out Alicia?" Fred asked.

"Of _course_ not! Why on earth would it?"

"Because you're jealous." Fred and Angelina answered in unison.

"I'm _not _jealous." George said through gritted teeth.

"Yeah, you are." Angelina said as Fred snorted.

"You know what?" George yelled, finally loosing his patience.

"Why don't the two of you just _shut up_? I'm sick of you two always telling me how I feel, when you have _no _idea, whatsoever! So why don't you worry about your own feelings?" He jumped to his feet and threw his napkin onto the table.

"And if you two don't mind, I'm going to leave now. Because honestly, the sight of you two, makes me _sick_." He spat and quickly walked from the Great Hall.

He was still furious as he walked through the corridor, towards the Common Room, when he heard two voices. One of them was Alicia's. And the other one, was a boy's.

George stopped dead in his tracks and pressed himself against the wall.

"What did he say?" Alicia asked.

"He said, he's going to think about it." The other voice answered. George was sure he had heard that voice before, but he couldn't place it.

"Good. Do you think he'll do it?" Alicia asked, her voice full of hope.

"I'm not sure, Liz." George was startled. No one, not even he, was allowed to call her 'Liz'.

"But I'll try to convince him, whatever it takes."

"Thanks. I wouldn't ask you to do this, but-"

"I want to. You're not making me do anything."

For a moment there was silence and George thought, that they must have left, but then Alicia said:

"I'm not sure I can do this much longer."

"You don't have a choice." The voice said, sounding cold.

"I know." Alicia said defiantly.

"Look. I don't know if this is such a good idea." The voice said suddenly.

"Why not?"

"He's not going to do it, if there's nothing in it for him. And I don't know what you'll have to do."

"I'd do anything." Alicia said hard.

"Even die?" the voice asked. Alicia didn't answer immediately.

"Yes, even then." She hissed.

"Good. Then I won't worry." The voice said and then George heard footsteps moving away from him.

He looked around the corner and saw Alicia standing there and just a hem of black robes vanishing behind the next corner.

_Damn!_

"George!" Alicia said horrified, as she saw him.

"Hey!" George said lightly and smiled at her, as he walked towards her.

"How long… how long have you been there?" she asked, her voice shaking slightly.

"Huh? I just came." George lied and Alicia relaxed a little.

"Why?" he asked.

"Oh, no reason." Alicia said quickly, shrugging.

"So, where are Fred and Angelina?" she asked, quickly changing the subject.

"Oh." George said, his mood growing darker. "breakfast."

"Are you okay?" Alicia asked, looking at him in concern.

"Yeah, sure." George said a little too bright.

"George," Alicia said, shaking her head.

"I know you. What's wrong?"

George sighed and looked at his feet.

"I was getting so sick of them! They were always nagging me and telling me I was- well, always telling me how they thought I felt, when they didn't have any idea. And I just got mad and…" he broke off, looking at Alicia.

"Let me guess. You yelled at them." She said.

"I may have." George mumbled.

Alicia smiled and took his hand. Blood rushed into George's ears.

"Well, I'm glad you did. Otherwise I would have had to do it." She said smiling.

"Oh, so you're letting me do your dirty work?" George exclaimed.

"Why, I suppose I am." Alicia said winking.

George looked down. He was still holding her hand and she didn't seem to be in a hurry to let go. Quite the opposite. Slowly she interlaced her fingers with his.

George swallowed and looked at her. Her face was obscured by her hair. He reached out and brushed it away. She looked up at him with her enormous stormy grey eyes.

George thought his heart was going to burst.

Alicia took a step toward him, still staring intently at him.

As if on its own accord, George's other hand found its way to her jaw line.

He heard Alicia taking a sharp breath, but she didn't move away.

They were now inches apart and she was looking up at him.

George lowered his head a little, his brain fogged, not able to work normally.

Their lips were not even an inch apart and George could feel Alicia's hot breath on his face, when:

"There you are!"

George and Alicia jumped apart. George removed his hand from her jaw and she yanked her hand out of his.

Katie was coming down the corridor.

"George." She said, obviously not having realized what had nearly happened.

"Fred told me to tell you, that he'd like to talk to you, but if you start acting like an ass again, he'll kick you."

"Right." George said, his face hot and he didn't dare look at Alicia.

"He's waiting for you outside by the lake." Katie said.

"Okay."

"Well, aren't you going to go?" Katie asked after nearly a minute, when George hadn't moved an inch.

"Of course." George said blinking and started to move.

He shot a quick glance at Alicia, who's cheeks were flushed brightly, but she was avoiding his gaze.

George practically ran behind the next corner and leaned against the cold stone wall.

_What on earth was I thinking? _

His breath was short and his heart still racing.

_I have to get this under control…_

He didn't even know why he had done it.

Probably because of the lack of a girlfriend.

Because there was absolutely _no way_, that he liked Alicia … like _that_!

Right?

Who would have thought it? They're getting closer…yay:P


	7. Chapter 7

George walked towards the lake, looking around for his brother, but not really seeing anything.

He had nearly _kissed Alicia_! His best friend in the world apart from Fred! What on earth was the matter with him?

Sure, she was very pretty and he hadn't kissed a girl in nearly two months, but that didn't explain his behaviour. Or hers.

She was going to the ball with Roger Davies and was obviously crushing on the guy, so why hadn't she just backed off or slapped him or something?

George shook his head as though this would clear his fogged brain, but it didn't help.

"George?"

Fred came towards him from behind a willow at the edge of the lake.

"Yes, I'm George!" George yelled startled. Fred stared at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked, looking at his brother in concern.

"Yes! Yes, of course I'm alright!" George said far too brightly.

"Are you sure?" Fred asked, now looking quite alarmed.

"No." George said miserably, and sat down on the grass.

"What's the matter?" Fred asked, joining his brother.

"Well, you see… I, er…how it goes is…I mean…" George broke off.

"Should I take you to the Hospital Wing?"

"No, no, it's nothing physical." George mumbled, not looking at his brother.

"Ah." Fred said in an understanding voice.

"What?" George asked.

"What, what?"

"You just said 'ah'!"

"Am I not allowed to say 'ah'?"

"You said it in this tone."

"What tone?"

"You know, the 'ah'-tone?"

"The 'ah'-tone?"

"Yes, the 'ah'-tone."

"George, there isn't an 'ah'-tone."

"Yes, there is, you just said it."

"Well, what kind of tone is it?"

"It's the 'ah'-tone!"

"For god's sake, George, could you be a bit more precise?"

"Right. You said it in this voice, that suggests: "I know what happened."

"Did I?"

"Yes, you did."

"That's very interesting, but you wanted to tell me what's wrong with you."

"But you already know!"

"No, I don't!"

"But I could hear it in your 'ah'. It was that-"

"GEORGE!"

"Right, sorry."

"Just…just tell me what happened."

"Okay. You see, what happened is-" George took a deep breath.

"IkissedAlicia."

"What?"

"I kissed Alicia." George said, slower this time.

"That is, I _nearly _kissed her. But I would have, if Katie hadn't barged in."

He looked at Fred, who gaped at him.

"Why are you looking so surprised?" George asked.

"You always said, that there was something going on!"

"I know, but now that it's actually happened…" Fred broke off.

"Well, it _didn't_. Like I already told you, Katie-"

"What if Katie hadn't interrupted you?" Fred said quickly.

"If she hadn't barged in… would you have kissed Alicia?"

"Yes." George said, without hesitating.

"I mean, she's a girl, I'm a bloke, I like her and she wasn't about to take my eye out-"

"You know what I mean. Let's just put that whole blokes-and-girls-thing aside for a second. Would you have kissed _Alicia_? Even though she's your best friend and you've known each other for ages. Would you have done it?"

George was silent. His mind was reeling.

"I don't know." He said eventually.

"I mean, right at that moment I wasn't thinking about anything at all. She was just _there_, you know? But now that you mention it. I can't imagine me and Alicia working out as a couple. I don't think it'd work."

"I bet it would work." Fred said quietly. George shot him a look and Fred added:

"But of course that's your decision to make, I'll just shut up."

"No, you won't."

"No, I won't." Fred said and they grinned at each other.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about yelling at you and Angelina at breakfast, I was just-"

"No problem." Fred interrupted. "I understand, that we get on your nerves sometimes." George gave him a look. "Okay, we get on your nerves a lot. And all that talk about jealousy… I like working you up, you know that and Angelina really suspected something. Looks like she was right. Or wasn't she?"

"I don't know." George said miserably.

"I mean, of course I like Alicia, she's my best friend and I can talk to her about everything. Well.. not _everything_. I obviously can't tell her about-

"Boys' stuff." They said together.

"Yeah. That's just like Angelina and me." Fred said.

"You might not believe it, but at first it was kind of awkward. I mean, you're friends with someone and then you realize, every time she looks at another bloke, you want to smash his head into the wall. And when you've finally found the courage to tell her that and she tells you she feels the same way, only she'd rip out the girls' hair-"

"Ouch."

"Definitely ouch. Anyway, you don't know what to do. Should you kiss her now or just leave it at that?"

"Well, what did you do?"

"Nothing." Fred said grinning. "Angelina took matters in her own hands."

"Let me guess." George said dryly. "she snogged you unconscious."

"Almost, yeah." Fred said brightly.

"But it was still awkward. You act strange around each other and there are a lot of embarrassing silences and you just want to run away."

"And how d'you get past those?"

"Well, we sat down and talked about it." Fred mumbled, his ears turning red.

"You sat down and talked about it?" George snorted.

"Sounds like you've been married for over four decades and you decided on marriage counselling."

"Oh sod off!" Fred snapped.

"It really helped. From that night on, there wasn't anything awkward anymore."

"Good for you."

"I know."

"Oh, and Fred?"

"Yeah?"

"If you weren't going out with Angelina, I might get the feeling, that you were gay."

Okay, a very short one I know, but this needed to be a totally brother on brother conversation, anything else wouldn't have worked in this one.


	8. Chapter 8

George still didn't know, what had happened. Or what to do about it.

He had avoided Alicia wherever he went, always coming to classes at the last second or too late, getting him even more detentions than normally. He was the first at breakfast and the last at dinner, always making sure she wasn't present, before he entered the great Hall.

Sadly, Alicia did the same and they almost always had to be in each other's company. When this took place, they never looked at each other or spoke a word. George found himself not being able to eat in her presence. His stomach didn't seem to be steady enough to deal with food.

He tried to find the courage to ask Alicia to talk and tell her that he was sorry about what happened and that it had been a stupid mistake. But whenever he saw her in a corridor he wasn't able to open his mouth. He had been so preoccupied with planning his days as Alicia-free as possible, that he had completely forgotten about the ball and finding a partner.

So when he heard Angelina talking to Katie about her dress, he cursed.

The girls looked at him in surprise.

"What?" Angelina asked.

"I forgot to find a date." George responded.

"So find one now." Angelina said shrugging and Katie snorted.

"He won't be lucky. All the '_hot chicks_' will have been taken already."

"Ha ha." George said.

"Who are you going with, Katie?" he asked.

"Oh…no one." She mumbled turning beet red and looked down at her plate.

"No one?" George asked.

"She _is _going with someone." Angelina said, shaking her head at Katie.

"She's just a bit embarrassed."

"Embarrassed? Why?" George asked startled.

"Has he only got one eye or something?"

"No." Katie said rolling her eyes.

"I just…" she broke off.

"You just…?"

"She's just very excited." Angelina said, earning a glare from Katie.

"No, I'm not!"

"Yeah you are. You're crushing like mad."

"Shut up!" Katie hissed and Angelina grinned.

"On _whom_?" George asked.

"On Oliver Wood!" Angelina said, before Katie could clamp her hands over her mouth.

"_Oliver_?" George asked incredulously.

"Yeah." Katie said defensively, glaring at him, as though daring him to laugh.

"Great for you." George said, holding his hands up.

"Thanks." She mumbled and turned bright red again.

"Well, George. Looks like you'll have to go alone then." Angelina said.

"Yeah. Looks like it."

"Why are you going anyway? I thought you didn't want to go." Katie said.

"I don't!" George answered. "But-" he looked at Angelina, who was frowning at him.

"Well, I just thought, that … I've never been to a ball and if I go to this one I will have confirmation, that it's a total waste of time." He stuttered.

"Oh come on, George." Angelina said. "Not even you believe that."

"I, uh… don't?"

Angelina glared at him.

"Fred put you up to this, didn't he?" she hissed.

"No! No of course not, not way! Why would you say that? I mean, come on Angelina! That is ridiculous!" he rambled.

"Did he say why?" Angelina asked deadly calm.

George decided, that it wouldn't be wise to go on lying to her.

"Well, he said, that you're making him go and that he wouldn't survive there on his own."

"What?" Angelina yelled and several people stared at her.

"Does he think, he'll die if he spends _one_ evening with me without you being there?"

"No! He just thinks that… you know, after the dancing, drinking and whatever he'll grow bored! You'll probably be comparing dresses with your friends and gossip about all the other girls and he'll just sit there, being bored. And that's when he heeds me to talk to!"

"I can't believe it!" Angelina said, her eyes flashing in anger.

"Hey, it's not my fault! It's yours, you're bribing him into going and-"

"You're bribing him?" Katie asked, mildly interested.

"No." Angelina said, but her cheeks flushed immediately.

"With what, chocolate frogs?"

Angelina didn't answer. Katie looked at George, slightly confused. Then she got it.

"Oh." She mumbled.

"_Oh._" She said again, grinning at Angelina.

"Angelina! I cannot believe what I'm hearing!"

"Oh, shut up." Angelina hissed, still flushed.

"No, I won't. This is way too good. It simply _has_ to be milked."

"No, it doesn't! Would you please drop it?"

"What are you bribing him with, huh?" what kind of … _favour _ are you doing him?"

"Katie, shut it!"

"No way. Come on, tell me! I'm your best friend."

"No, you're not. That's Alicia."

George's stomach leapt.

"Well, I'm your second best friend."

"I still won't tell you."

"Tell me and I swear I won't tease you about it."

Angelina looked at her.

"I _swear_! I'll swear on … on George's life!"

"Hey, leave me out of this!" George said.

"I'm going." He added and quickly jumped up, before this was getting any further.

He walked out of the Great Hall towards the Marble Staircase.

He was lost in his thoughts, his eyes on the floor. At the foot of the staircase he collided with someone.

"Sorry." He mumbled and grabbed the person's arm to keep her from falling.

"That's okay." A female voice said.

He looked up into black sparkling eyes. It was Celeste Zabini. And she was smiling at him.

"George, right?" she asked.

"Uh, yeah." He answered, his eyes fixed on her perfect face.

"I'm Celeste." She said, showing her white teeth.

"I know. We have lessons together."

"Yeah, we do. But we never talk so I assumed you didn't know."

"Well, I do." He said in a kind of trance, not able to hide the dumb look on his face.

Celeste laughed. It was a nice laugh and her face seemed more relaxed.

"Hey, are you going to the ball tonight?" she asked.

"Umh, yeah."

"I bet you already have a date, right?" she asked.

"No. I don't have one yet."

"Oh." She said, looking pleased.

"D'you want to go together?"

George didn't realize immediately what she had said.

"With _you_?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Of course with _me_." Celeste laughed.

"Well?"

"Yeah. Sure." George said, trying to sound as cool as possible.

"Great." She said, beaming.

"Should we meat here then at around seven?"

"Okay."

"Awesome. I'll see you then." And she walked into the Great Hall, looking over shoulder and giving him another smile before she vanished.

George couldn't believe it.

He was going to the ball with _Celeste Zabini_! The most gorgeous girl in the whole school!

And _she_ had asked _him_!

He couldn't wait to tell everyone. He'd have to start with Fred and all the other guys at Gryffindor. Why not show off a bit? And then he'd have to tell Katie, seeing as she was a constant gossip and would easily spread the news in about half a second. Fred would tell Angelina, Angelina would tell Alicia-

George stopped walking up the stairs, suddenly feeling unsure.

Two weeks ago he had nearly kissed Alicia.

And he still wasn't sure how he felt about it. Or her for that matter.

He shook himself.

Alicia was going with Roger Davies.

So why shouldn't he go with Celeste Zabini?

Because as pretty as Alicia might be, she couldn't get close to Celeste.

It was impossible.

Well, well, well, who would have thought it? That definitely came unexpected, didn't it?

I know Celeste is in Slytherin, but I still want her to be nice. And anyway, Slytherins are the coolest… ;-)

Oh, and if you're reading this fic and like it/or have suggestions/question etc. please review it.

I love reading reviews, they really keep me going.


	9. Chapter 9

„Celeste Zabini? You're kidding!"

„Nope." George said, grinning from ear to ear.

"But….but…" Oliver didn't seem able to say anything, he just stared at him.

"It's just not possible." Lee said shaking his head.

"Oh yeah it is." George said lightly.

"But how on earth did you get the courage to ask her?" Lee wanted to know.

"I didn't." George responded.

"Huh?" Oliver asked.

"She asked me."

"WHAT?"

"Yup."

"No way!"

"It's not fair!"

"I know it isn't. Still happened though."

"But.." Oliver sputtered but broke off. Clearly he was at a loss for words.

"Well, I'm supposed to meet her downstairs in ten minutes. I think I'll better get ready." George said and ran up to their dormitory, not able to remove the stupid grin from his face.

He entered the dormitory and walked towards his bed, when he noticed Fred standing at the window.

"What are you doing up here?" he asked.

Fred didn't answer. He just kept looking out of the window.

"Hello? Have you grown deaf?" George bellowed into his ear.

Fred turned and looked at his brother. He glared at him, his face red.

George instantly took a step back.

"What's the matter?" he asked.

"What the matter is?" Fred yelled. "I'll tell you what's the matter, George!

_You_!"

"Me?"

"Yes, you!"

"Why?"

"Because you were the one who repeated what I said about the ball to Angelina!" Fred hissed.

"Oh bugger."

"That's right! Guess who just turned up, yelled at me in front of the entire Common Room and slapped me?"

"She slapped you?" George asked in disbelief.

"Yes, she did!" Fred said and George noticed that his right cheek was a darker red than the rest of his face.

"Why the hell did you have to tell her?" Fred bellowed.

"You try lying to Angelina when she's giving you her 'tell-me-the-truth-or-I'll-kick-you-in-the-nuts' look!" George retorted angrily.

Fred glared at his brother, but didn't respond.

"Okay." He suddenly said, deflating a little.

"Then I understand."

"Thank you. And I'm really sorry, but I still wanted to be able to walk upright for the rest of my life, you know?"

"I hear you." Fred mumbled, sitting down on his bed.

"So what happened after she slapped you?" George asked.

Fred sighed. He buried his face in his hands for a second, then fell back on his bed.

"She said I was the stupidest guy she'd ever come across, that she hoped I would die a most embarrassing death and that she would rip my throat out if I ever tried to talk to her again."

"She _finished_ with you?" George exclaimed incredulously.

Fred, his face still in his hands, nodded.

"Because of that?"

Fred nodded again.

George sat down next to his brother.

"Are you alright?"

"No." it came muffled through his hands.

"Shit, Fred, I'm really sorry. I shouldn't have told her. I'll talk to her right now."

"Don't bother. It won't help." Fred mumbled. He turned away from his brother, facing the wall.

George didn't know what to do. He had never seen his brother like this.

A few seconds ago he had only thought about boasting to Fred about his date and now…

"Did you manage to get a date, then?" Fred asked as if he had red his thoughts.

"Uh…yeah." George muttered.

"Really? Who?"

"Celeste Zabini."

Fred shot up and whirled around, staring at his brother.

"Celeste Zabini? Are you serious?" he gasped.

"Yeah. I was just getting out of the Great Hall when I bumped into her and she asked me."

"_She _asked _you_?"

"Yeah."

"You lucky bastard." Fred said, managing a weak grin.

"Yeah." George repeated, but he didn't sound very enthusiastic.

"You're not telling me you're not thrilled, are you?"

"No, no, of course I am." George snorted. "Who wouldn't? it's just that … this Angelina thing is all my fault!"

Fred sighed and looked at his feet.

"Whatever. I don't want to talk about it." He mumbled.

"But I do!" George yelled.

"Would you drop it already?" Fred snapped angrily.

"No!"

"George!" Fred roared, jumping to his feet.

"If you don't shut your mouth right now, I swear I'll punch you!"

George shut up.

At that moment there was a soft knock on the door and it opened.

Angelina peeked in.

George felt Fred stiffen next to him.

"Hey." Angelina said quietly, not looking at Fred.

"Hi." George said. Fred just stared at her.

"I was wondering… whether I could talk to Fred?" she said, barely audible.

"Sure." George said.

"Alone." She added looking at George pointedly.

"Oh! No problem!" George exclaimed and ran past her.

"I'll see you down at the ball!" he yelled over his shoulder before he slammed the door shut behind him.

As he ran down the stairs he realized that he had forgotten to even looked in the mirror, but nothing in the world would make him go in there now.

He quickly walked through the corridor, climbed through the portrait hole.

And then he stopped as if rooted to the spot.

He couldn't believe what he was seeing.

Ah! Cliffhanger! Sorry everyone, it has to be! Please leave your guesses and reviews!


	10. Chapter 10

George couldn't believe what he was looking at.

He didn't know whether to scream in horror and revulsion or just be astonished.

It was just impossible, that this could actually be happening.

He _had_ to be dreaming.

There, just in front of the portrait hole, was Alicia.

But she wasn't alone.

She was talking fiercely to someone.

A someone, with pale blonde hair and a thin nose.

"What the hell?" George exclaimed, not able to hold back.

Alicia whirled around. When she recognized him her eyes widened in horror and she swallowed.

"George…" she began, but didn't know what to say and closed her mouth.

"What in the world is _he _doing here?" George practically yelled.

"I'm still here you know."

"I know you are." George said through gritted teeth.

"Why are you here?"

"I don't see how that's any of your business, Weasley."

"Seeing as your talking to _Alicia_, I think it is my business, _Malfoy_."

"Oh, really? Are you her boyfriend or something?"

"No." George said calmly. "I'm her _friend_. I know that you're not familiar with the word, but I don't feel like explaining it to you right now."

"Oh please stop, I'll die of laughter." Malfoy said dryly.

"So, what are you doing here?" George repeated quietly.

"Nothing." Alicia said quickly.

"He got lost and I told him how to get back."

It was an extremely bad lie.

Something George wasn't familiar hearing from her.

"Alicia, no one would ever believe that one."

"I know." She said feebly and looked at her feet.

"So? Are you going to tell me what this is all about?" George asked.

Alicia didn't look at him.

"No, she won't. It's none of your business." Malfoy snapped.

"You shut up!" George retorted angrily and turned towards Alicia again.

"Well?"

Alicia took a deep breath and lifted her eyes towards him.

Her big beautiful grey eyes.

George stared into them. He saw so many emotions, that it scared him.

And he was most aware of the fear and guilt.

"I...I …" she stammered.

"I … can't. I'm sorry." She said quietly, her eyes filling with tears.

George didn't know how to react.

He was angry, because she didn't want to tell him what was going on.

But most of all he was taken aback.

Alicia was crying.

He had never seen her cry. Not even when they lost at Quidditch.

She was angry, fit to burst and occasionally she punched someone, but she never cried…. Ever…

"Did you hear?" Malfoy said.

"She won't tell you. So just get lost."

George looked at Alicia, but she avoided his gaze, her eyes still shining.

"Fine." He said eventually.

"I'm late for the ball anyway. Celeste will already be wondering where I am."

Alicia's head snapped up and she stared at him.

"Celeste? Celeste who?" she asked quickly.

"Zabini, what do you think?" George replied coolly.

"You're going with Zabini?" Alicia asked incredulously.

"Yeah, she asked me and I didn't complain." He said.

Alicia opened her mouth, but no sound came out.

"Is that true?" she wanted to know.

"Of course it's true." George said rolling his eyes.

"I don't believe you." Alicia said crossing her arms over her chest.

"What?" George asked stunned.

"I think you're making this up to get me jealous."

"I _beg_ your pardon? You think I'm trying to make you jealous?"

"Yeah."

"Then tell me why I would want to do that."

"I don't know. I just know you're doing it."

"Now that's just stupid and you know it. I am definitely _not_ trying to make you jealous in any way. There would be no profit in it for me, would there now? I don't even like you that way so what would be the point?"

"I don't know!"

"Well, you're wrong. Celeste is nice, she's gorgeous and I'm not using her to make you jealous. I'm not that pathetic. And if you don't believe she asked me, because you think I'm too ugly -"

"That's not what I think!" Alicia interrupted.

"-then that's your problem, because I-"

"Oh, would you just shut it?" Malfoy yelled, glaring at them.

"Alicia, he _is_ going with Zabini. Her brother told me. And yes, she asked him."

"See?" George said coolly, but triumphantly.

Alicia turned beet red and let her hair fall over her face.

"Well, I'd love to stay and chat, but I've got a date. So if you'll excuse me."

He rushed past them.

Anger was boiling inside him.

Who did she think she was, doubting his date?

He wasn't that hideous! In fact, he was sure she didn't think him ugly at all.

She had nearly let him kiss her after all.

He was already at the bottom of the staircase when he decided to let it rest for now and concentrate on his date.

Celeste wasn't there yet, so he sat down on the bottom stair.

He found he wasn't nervous at all…

Sure, she was beautiful and very intelligent.

And normally his heart would have been racing; he wouldn't have been able to breathe normally and not able to think about anything else.

He also memorized the tiniest details of the girls he fancied.

And he hadn't noticed anything about Celeste so far.

"Hey."

George jumped to his feet and whirled around.

Celeste was standing in front of him.

And she looked breath taking.

She was wearing long black robes with gold threaded into the sleeves.

Her lips were red and her long black hair was falling down her back in shiny waves.

"Hi." George said.

"You look amazing."

"Thanks." She smiled at him.

"I see you didn't have time to change."

"Oh, yeah, sorry. There were some .. private problems I had to take care of and it took longer than I expected."

"No problem. You look nice anyway."

George wondered why his insides weren't boiling. She had just said he looked nice.

What was wrong with him?

"So, shall we go then?" he asked.

"Sure." She agreed and took his hand.

They walked into the Great Hall, which looked breath taking.

The tables had been moved to the walls, so the middle of the room was free. On the other end a band was playing and a lot of couples were dancing already.

It looked like Mr. Flitwick had put a lot pf passion into decorating the room.

"Wow, they really outdid themselves." Celeste breathed, staring up at the ceiling, where more stars than usual were visible.

"Yeah." George mumbled.

"So, do you want to dance?" Celeste asked.

But before he could answer, she had dragged him onto the dance floor.

"Alright, let's get to the point." She said as they were swaying to the music.

Her voice was businesslike now.

"Excuse me?" George asked.

"Listen, I know you like Alicia Spinnet."

George stared at her.

It took him a whole minute until he realized what she had just said.

"You….what? I don't like her! She's just a friend!" he exclaimed.

"Yeah, right." Celeste snorting rolling her eyes.

"She is." George insisted.

"But that aside for a second: If you think you know I like her, why did you ask me to come her with you anyway?"

"You really are a bit slow, aren't you?" Celeste asked, but she was grinning.

"Huh?"

"Don't you know who Alicia is going with to the ball?" she sighed.

"Yeah, Roger Dav- _oh_! _Now_ I got it!"

"It is a surprise."

"So you think by taking me….what _do_ you think?"

"Well, I think, that it might make Roger jealous. I mean, I've been pining after him for ages now and he's always used me if he had any problems. Well, now I'm not there. I want to know how he'll react…

And I thought I'd help you. This will make Alicia so jealous, she'll be attacking you before you can say anything."

"And why do think it'll make her jealous?"

"Let's face it. I'm not hideous." She answered, not sounding arrogant at all.

"Are you kidding, you're gorgeous."

"Thanks."

"So what do we do now?"

"We wait for them to arrive and see how they'll react."

"But… I don't think I like Alicia that way."

"Trust me, you do."

"Why would you know better than me? After all, it's me that's supposed to like her, not you, remember?"

"Yeah, but you're a boy. And boys are thick. Especially when it comes to these things so I figured it out for you. Oh, and so did everybody else… except you of course."

"I still don't think I like her that-" and then he broke off.

He had just seen Alicia and Roger Davies.

They were standing a few feet away, deep in conversation.

And Alicia was beautiful.

She was wearing pale blue robes with silver worked into it..

Her silver blonde mane was dancing around her face in lush curls and was held back by a diadem.

Her grey eyes seemed to be even bigger than normal and her lips were shining.

He found that his heart was racing, and after he realized he hadn't been breathing for nearly a minute he quickly took a gulp of air.

He noticed, that she was wearing very delicate looking earrings, that reflected the candle light. And that her cheeks were slightly flushed.

And that her long slim fingers were tearing a piece of parchment.

And that she kept biting her lip and looking around nervously.

"Changed your mind?" Celeste asked and grinned.

"What?" George said, not able to take his eyes off Alicia.

"I think you did." Celeste said dryly, but she smiled.

"Well, get over there!"

"I can't go over there! She's with Roger! He likes her I know it and she is crushing on him."

"No, she's not. In fact I know she thinks he's a brainless wanker."

"Really?" George said brightly.

"But still… I can't! What if I say the wrong thing, what if she doesn't like me? I bet she doesn't like me and then our friendship will be over and-"

"George. Shut up and get over there. Tell her how you feel. And I promise you, she feels the same way." Celeste said calmly and pushed him towards the couple.

Well sorry this chapter took so long, school just started again and I'm really busy.

Sorry that there's no action just yet, but just be patient…it will come…

At least George FINALLY figured out he likes her…;-)


	11. Chapter 11

„Stop pushing me, will you?" George hissed and shook Celeste's arm off.

"Well, if I don't you won't have mustered the courage to tell her until she's married to Harry Potter and has six children."

"Very funny." George mumbled, glaring at her.

"Just do it!" Celeste sighed exasperated.

"Why don't you? I mean, you have the hots for Roger, why don't you go over there?"

Celeste seemed to think for a minute. Then she took a deep breath and said:

"Alright. I will. If you promise me you'll tell her today."

"Oh…okay then…" George agreed shrugging, while his heart seemed fit to burst.

"Wish me luck." Celeste said, flung her black hair over her shoulder and took a step toward them, when she turned around again and whispered:

"And I don't have the _hots_ for Roger… I _like_ him."

"There's a difference?"

"Of _course_ there's a difference, you _idiot_!" Celeste hissed, rolling her eyes.

"If you have the hots for someone you don't really care about their personality; more their looks. And if you like someone, their character is way more important. And you notice the little things you love about the person. For instance, what do you like most about Alicia?"

"Everything." George blurted.

"Well, I really like how worked up she gets by Quidditch or when I get on her nerves. I like the way her hair always falls into her face. I really like her smile. And-"

"Okay, very good!" Celeste said, looking slightly alarmed.

"You see? You don't like her because of the way she looks!"

George gave her look.

"Okay, not_ only_ because she's pretty. You like what she does, says. You like who she is."

"I do." George said.

"I know." Celeste said smiling.

"So let's give it a try, okay?"

"Okay." George said taking a deep breath.

"I'll go first." Celeste mumbled out of the corner of her mouth, striding past him.

"Hey." She said and her voice had that pleasant tone to it again.

"Oh, hi!" Roger Davies said, looking pleasantly surprised.

"Alicia, do you mind if I borrow him for one dance?" Celeste asked innocently.

"No, by all means." Alicia said, looking slightly relieved.

"Thanks." Celeste said, beaming.

George stared at her, as she grabbed Roger's arm and walked past him.

"Your turn." She whispered and winked at him.

_Okay. You can do this. Just be relaxed, be normal._

He moved toward Alicia, who was still tearing the piece of parchment into pieces.

"What are you doing?" he asked.

She jumped and when she recognized him, her eyes widened in horror and she quickly hid her hands behind her back.

"Nothing." She said quickly, trying to smile but not succeeding.

"Okay." George said.

"You look … interesting." He added.

_INTERSTING? She looks INTERSTING? Very smooth, Weasley, really!_

"Oh, thanks I guess." Alicia said, looking confused.

There was a very awkward pause and they didn't look at each other.

"So, are you having fun with … her?" she asked, looking at Celeste.

"What? Oh, her. Yeah, she's really nice."

"Oh." Alicia said, looking irritated.

"How about you and Roger?" George asked.

Alicia looked towards the dancing couple, then said quietly.

"Between me and you: I have no idea how he got into Ravenclaw. I thought only the clever ones were supposed to go there, but he's an absolute moron! He only talked about his future and didn't ask one question about me. Not that I mind, really."

"Well, that sucks." George said brightly.

"Hey, do you want to go for a walk or something? I think I need some fresh air." Alicia said, looking up at him.

"Sure!" George exclaimed.

They left the Great Hall and went onto the dark grounds.

There was no light except for the moon and George could barely see where they were walking.

"So…" Alicia said as they wandered around.

"So…" George said, not knowing where to look or what to do.

"George." Alicia said and stopped walking suddenly.

"What?" George asked, coming to a halt next to her.

Alicia sighed and looked at the black sky for a moment.

"I … I have to tell you something." She said quietly.

"Okay."

"You see…. I….well, how it goes… I.." she broke off.

"Alicia, are you alright?"

"Yes, of course I'm alright!" Alicia snapped looking agitated.

"Why the hell is this so difficult?" she exclaimed.

"What is?"

"I wasn't talking to you."

"Well who were you talking to then, because as far as I know, we're the only two people here." George said.

Alicia opened her mouth to retort something, looking sour.

"You know what?" George said exasperated.

"I don't want to fight with you. As a matter of fact, I have something to tell you as well. And seeing as you somehow cannot manage to get out a normal sentence, I'll start."

Alicia looked at him, but didn't say anything.

"I like you." George blurted.

There.

He had done it.

"I really like you, Alicia.

Not just as a friend. Whenever you speak to another guy, even if it's just Fred, I feel like punching them. I can't stop thinking about you and the other night when I nearly kissed you... If Katie hadn't interrupted us…" he broke off.

He must sound totally stupid.

"George…do you really mean that?" Alicia whispered.

He couldn't see her face, it was too dark.

"Yeah, I do." He said quietly.

She took a step toward him and his heart started racing again.

She was now standing directly in front if him.

_This seems familiar…_

She was just inches away…

Now he could see her eyes in the moon light. Huge and stormy grey.

She was moving closer….

And closer…

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaand cut! Mwahahhaha, I'm evil, I know!

New chapter coming up soon, don't worry…


	12. Chapter 12

„There you are! I have been looking for you all over!"

Alicia jerked back and whirled around.

A dark figure came striding quickly towards them.

When he moved out of the shadows and his face was enlightened by the moon George recognized the person.

And he wanted to strangle him.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" he snarled.

Malfoy regarded him coolly.

"You know, you really are annoyingly curious. Try not to be, would you?" he said lazily and turned to Alicia.

"I have news." He said, his voice growing slightly softer.

"Really?" Alicia said, her voice shaking.

"Yeah."

Malfoy looked at George.

"Would you leave us now? We have to talk … in private."

George opened his mouth to say something very nasty, but thought the better of it.

Alicia probably wanted him to leave as well.

"Right." He said coldly and without looking back he strode towards the castle.

He had nearly done it again.

He had nearly kissed Alicia again.

If only that stupid rat hadn't interfered.

George clenched his fists in anger.

It had been the second time something had come up.

And it was getting on his nerves.

Couldn't they just have a minute alone?

Didn't look like it.

"George! Where have you been?"

He looked up and saw Fred standing at the entrance.

"Uh… nothing. Just clearing my head a little."

"Right." Fred said brightly, his ears red.

"What's the matter with you?" George asked suspiciously.

"Nothing." Fred said, feigning innocence, but succeeding.

"Fred, please. You can't put anything past me and you should know that by now."

"Yeah, I should, shouldn't I?"

"Yeah. So?"

"Well…Angelina came into the room when you left, remember?"

"Oh…_That's _what happened. Alright, that's all I want and need to know."

"Don't be such a prude."

"I'm _not_. It has nothing to do with being prude. It has something to do with you being my brother and … well anyway, it's disgusting…"

"Oh, come on! I don't act like that about Alicia and you!"

"That's because you're an idiot."

"You do realize that doesn't actually make any sense?"

"Yeah…still funny, though."

"True." Fred said grinning.

At that moment Angelina turned up behind Fred and looked out at the grounds.

"George, have you seen Alicia? I've been looking for her all over, but I just can't find her." She said.

"Er… no, I haven't." George said, his stomach clenching.

"You haven't?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow. George felt his ears grow hot.

"No. I mean, I saw her at the ball with Davies, but that was about half an hour ago."

"Damn!" Angelina muttered and vanished.

"What?" George asked uncomfortably, as Fred continued to stare at him.

"I don't believe a word. You know exactly where Alicia is, don't you?"

"Er…..no?"

"Yeah, I thought so. So why didn't you just tell Angelina where she is?"

"Well….she's busy."

"Really? With what?"

"I'm not sure."

"Sure, George…"

"I said, I'm not sure! I'm not!" George snapped.

"Okay." Fred said raising his hands in alarm.

"No need to bite my head off."

"Sorry." George mumbled and sighed in frustration.

"You alright?"

"Not really."

"D'you want to talk about it?"

"No. Thanks. I think I'll just go to bed."

"It's not even eight yet!"

"Yeah, well I'm tired now. Good night."

Without waiting for an answer, he slipped past his brother through the door and ran up the marble staircase.

He wasn't sure, how he should react the next time he saw Alicia.

He had told her how he felt about her and he was pretty sure, she felt the same way.

She had taken a step toward him and he had seen something in her eyes…

"Are you going to give me the password or do you just want to stand there?"

He had arrived at the Common Room.

"Sugar Quill." He said dispassionately and quickly climbed inside.

There were a few second and third years at the fire, clearly enjoying the empty arm chairs, which were normally occupied by the older students, who were now at the ball.

George climbed the stairs to his dormitory.

He wasn't really tired, but he didn't know what else to do with himself.

Alicia might take ages with that Malfoy boy.

What were they up to? Why wouldn't she tell him anything about it?

Sighing in frustration he changed into his pyjamas and flung himself into bed after drawing the curtains.

So many thoughts and question were flooding his brain, it was a miracle he managed to fall asleep at all.

But after nearly an hour he did.

And he dreamt about Alicia and her stormy grey eyes.

Well, that's that.

Sorry about that kiss hanging around, but not really happening…

But that's what keeps the whole thing going… ;-)


	13. Chapter 13

It looked like it just wasn't meant to be.

Like fate somehow tried to keep them apart, never giving them even a second alone.

And it was starting to annoy George.

Very much.

Every time he found a way to even find Alicia, Katie, Angelina or someone else came into the picture.

And a lot of times, the person interfering was Draco Malfoy.

George had the feeling that he showed up on purpose, but of course he couldn't be sure about that.

It had been nearly a week since the ball and he hadn't had the chance to talk to Alicia alone once. It didn't seem possible, but somehow it continued.

George was sitting in the Common Room, late one night.

Everyone had already gone to bed.

He hadn't seen Alicia all day except in their classes.

His eyes were consuming the words on the old yellow pages of his Potions book.

Of course, he had absolutely no idea what he was reading.

The writing in front of him was growing blurry, as he slowly started to nod off.

A loud bang made him jerk out of sleep and he looked around.

Alicia was sitting on the floor, picking up a her book bag.

"Alicia?" George asked startled, his heart starting to pound uncontrollably.

She jumped to her feet and stared at him, a flush creeping into her cheeks.

"Oh, George. Hi." She mumbled.

"What are you doing up so late?"

"Oh… nothing." Alicia said quickly.

_Here we go again with the lying and the secrecy._

"Right." George said, being fully aware how cold his voice sounded.

Without another word or a glance at her, he got up and walked towards the stair case.

"Where are you going?" Alicia asked behind him.

"To bed, where else should I be going?" he said coolly, without looking back.

"I wish I could." She said quietly.

George stopped, but he didn't turn around.

"What do you mean?" he asked.

"I wish I could tell you, what I'm doing so late at night, and with Malfoy and everything. I really do." She whispered, looking down, her silver hair falling in front of her face.

"Then why don't you?"

She was silent for a very long time, and George snorted.

"Forget it." He said and walked up the first step.

"It's not that simple." Alicia mumbled.

George sighed in irritation, turned around and walked toward her.

"Of course it's simple! You just _tell_ me what you're up to! What on earth is so difficult about that, huh?" he yelled.

"It just _is_!" Alicia said, looking torn.

"No it is _not_!" George exclaimed, loosing his patience.

"It's not that difficult telling someone something! I managed to tell you how I feel about you, didn't I?" he felt his ears grow hot, as he spoke.

Alicia looked up, her cheeks flaming up again.

"It's easy." George added.

"It's not the same thing." Alicia said, wringing her hands.

"I _really_ wish I could tell you. I so wish I could." She said, her voice shaking, her shoulders sagging.

She looked so vulnerable standing there, so small, that George's anger was immediately replaced by guilt and wanted nothing more than to hug her.

"Just talk to me, Alicia." He said softly.

"I swear I won't tell anyone else."

Alicia bit her lip.

And shook her head.

George sighed, anger welling up inside him again.

"I'm sorry." She said, tears sparkling in her eyes.

George walked towards her, until they were standing just inches apart.

He tucked the hair behind her ear.

Her eyes were red and her pale cheeks were wet.

A single tear escaped out of the corner of her eye and George brushed it away.

"Alicia." He said quietly.

"It's okay if you think you can't trust me."

She opened her mouth to protest, but he interrupted her.

"I don't need to know."

That wasn't exactly true.

"But it looks like you would really like to talk about it.

And I don't like seeing you cry at all.

I just want to help you."

Alicia sobbed and looked at him, her grey eyes boring into his.

"Okay." She whispered.

"What?"

"I'll tell you."

"Oh…okay." George said, rather pleased with himself.

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a second.

"You know, that I've been talking to Draco Malfoy a lot."

"I have, yes." George said stiffly.

"He's not that bad, you know."

"Oh really?" George snorted.

"Yes, really." Alicia said, her voice growing louder.

"Maybe he's nice to you. Not to me."

"Then tell me, does that really bother you?"

"That he's nice to you or not to me?"

"Both."

"Of course it bothers me, that he's nice to you! He's a Malfoy! A Slytherin! And he's ugly. And it doesn't bother me at all, that he's not nice to me."

Alicia smiled slightly and George's stomach turned.

"George… he's two years younger than me. I'm not a paedophile."

"It still annoys the crap out of me. And he knows it."

"That's true."

"So….what about him?" George asked.

"About the, uh … the ugly-thing…"

"Huh?"

"You said he was ugly…"

"He is."

"Whatever. Have you never noticed… anything particular about him?"

"What do you mean?" George asked puzzled.

"I mean his hair colour, his eyes… stuff like that."

"Alicia, he's a guy. I don't check guys out. I don't even know Fred's eye colour."

Alicia rolled her eyes.

"I _know_ you're not gay. But still…think."

"Well, he's blonde. Has to be of course, seeing as he has the IQ of a troll.

And he has grey eyes I think. Complexion of a vampire…"

"Exactly."

""What? I don't understand…"

"Now, answer all those questions. But think of _me_."

"Well, you're blonde. You have grey eyes. And very light skin. You're tall and athletic. And-"

"That's enough. Don't you realize?"

"Realize _what_?" George nearly yelled in frustration.

"He is blonde, I am blonde. He has grey eyes, I have grey eyes. He is pale, I am pale."

"What are you saying?"

"He's my cousin."

George couldn't speak. He just stared at her, his mouth wide open.

"He's your _what_?" he yelled.

"My _cousin_."

"No, he's not!" George said, shaking his head.

"He is. We found out at the end of last term."

"What? So these midnight meeting have been going on for nearly a _year_?"

"Yes."

"I don't believe it. You're cousin? No way. He's lying."

"He's not, George. We figured it out together."

"Oh really? How come?"

"We served detention together. After Flitwick caught you and me hexing Marcus Flint and put us in separate detentions. Malfoy was there as well. Of course we insulted each other at first and everything. We were just starting to jinx each other, when Flitwick left the room for a second, when he saw my necklace. You know, the one with the silver and green pendant."

She reached inside her blouse and held it in front of George.

"He asked me where I got it and I said I had inherited it.

He wouldn't believe me at first. He thought I had stolen it, which I declared ridiculous.

And then he told me, that it was impossible, that I had inherited it. Apparently it was the symbol of his mother's family. And that only the female descendants could even wear them. On others it would simply melt, leaving a mark on the person forever.

And even though we despised each other we decided to try and find out why I could wear it. I started to research and he asked his parents. At first they acted as though they had no idea what he was talking about. But then his mother told him something.

She told him, that it was indeed possible, that I could be related to them.

She said, her mother had had four daughters, not three. But one married a muggle, so they never talked to her again. They thought she was a disgrace to their family.

Nevertheless, if they ever had children…" she broke off.

George gaped at her.

"Well?" Alicia asked.

"You can't talk to me yet. My brain is suffering from information overload." He said.

"So you're saying, that Malfoy's mother is your mother's sister?"

"Yes."

"And that she was kicked out of the house, because she married a muggle?"

"Yes."

"And that muggle was your father?"

"Yes."

"And you're his daughter."

"Of course, you idiot."

"So Malfoy's mother is your … aunt?"

"Yes."

"And Malfoy is your cousin?"

"Yes."

"And you're serious?"

"Of course I am."

"You're not drunk?"

"No, I'm not."

"And I'm not hallucinating?"

"No."

"I need to sit." George mumbled and fell into an arm chair.

Several minutes passed in silence.

Alicia was looking at him expectantly.

"What?" he asked.

"Well? Aren't you going to say anything?"

"What should I say?"

"How about: This means the end of our friendship. You're a Malfoy, go to hell?"

"Do you really think, that I would say something like that?"

"I don't know." Alicia mumbled, shrugging.

"Well, if you do, you're the stupidest person I've ever happened to meet."

"Excuse me?" Alicia asked, her hands on her hips, glaring at George.

"You heard me."

"I did."

"Why on earth would that change anything about our friendship? It's not like it's your fault, that you're related to the Malfoys. You're just extremely unlucky."

"I don't think so."

"You don't?"

"No. I've met them. And … well Narcissa is really nice."

"Who?"

"Draco's mother."

"Right."

"His father… well he sort of lives by the pure blood rules, but he's been very nice to me, whenever I'm over there."

"Over there?"

"Yes."

"Over _where_?"

"At their house."

"You've been to the _Malfoy's_?" George asked incredulously.

"Yes. I spent two weeks there in the summer."

"Two weeks? You survived?"

"Of course I did. It was really nice."

"I can't believe it. This is too much."

"You see?"

"See what?"

"That's what I was waiting for. That you would say it was too much. That you couldn't handle it."

"I don't know what you mean by that."

Alicia turned red and looked at her feet.

"Well… umh…remember the night of the, uh….the ball?" she asked, her voice unusually high.

George felt his face burn and he cleared his throat.

"Yeah."

"Well, you said you liked me. And I asked you if you really meant it….and you said … well you said yes."

"I know." George said his voice hoarse.

"And I knew, that… that if I told you who I really was… that you wouldn't want …" she broke off.

"Wait a second." George said.

"You think, that because you are related to the Malfoy's I wouldn't like you anymore?"

"Well, yes." Alicia said, nodding.

"That's…I mean…that is just…Alicia!" George said appalled.

"What?"

"How could you even _consider_ that? What kind of an ass would I be, if I would change my mind about you? You're perfect! As a matter of fact, the fact that you have a bad relation eases my mind. That way there's at least one fault about you. Thank goodness."

Alicia smiled at him shyly.

"So…you still like me?" she asked sheepishly.

"Of course I do." George answered, his ears growing hot.

"Well, I like you, too."

George felt, like his heart might burst.

"You….do?" he asked.

"Yeah." Alicia muttered, not meeting his gaze.

"Right." George said and an awkward silence followed.

"Alicia-" he said, at the same moment she said "George-"

They both laughed nervously.

"You first." Alicia said.

"No you." George said.

"Oh my god! Do you know what we sound like?" Alicia exclaimed.

"I know. Utter horror." George muttered, shuddering.

"We're _us_! We should be able to talk normally!" Alicia said.

"I hear you." George agreed, nodding.

"I mean, we've been friends for a very long time, and now we like each other, but it shouldn't change anything, should it?"

"Not really. Except for the occasional snog." George said grinning.

Alicia raised one eyebrow and put her hands on her hips.

"Do you really think, that you're going to get some?" she asked.

"Why, I most certainly do."

"In your dreams." Alicia snorted.

"Oh, I don't think so." George growled and leapt from the arm chair towards her.

Alicia squealed loudly and ran away, George on her heels.

He raced her around the Common Room for nearly three minutes, before she suddenly stopped, holding her side and gasping for breath.

"Alright, that's it. I can't do another round. I'm definitely not in shape." She wheezed.

"Oh, I wouldn't say that." George gasped, looking at her.

"George." Alicia hissed, punching his arm.

"Ouch!" George yelped. Alicia grinned at him triumphantly.

"Why, you little-" he growled and before she could move, he had grabbed both of her hands and had pulled her towards him.

"Are you going to punish me now?" she whispered, her breath hot on his face.

"What if I am?" He said, his heart beating fast.

She was so close.

"I would encourage it." She said, and smiled, moving closer.

_Finally…_

"What are you two doing down here at this time of night?"

They jerked apart.

Percy was standing at the bottom of the stairs, glaring at them.

"Er…" George said dumbfounded.

"Whatever." Percy said sternly.

"Go to bed. _Now_."

George let go off Alicia's arm.

She walked towards the staircase and looked over her shoulder, smiling at him.

"George! Don't stand there like a wet poodle! Up to your dormitory! I mean it!" Percy barked.

Without even looking at his brother, George went up the stairs, anger boiling inside him.

When could he finally kiss Alicia?

Did people train special skills, as to know when to interfere?

Still angry, George went inside his dormitory and slammed the door behind him.

Wow, that was a long one. Took me some time. Hope you like it.

Yeah, the Alicia/Malfoy thing might seem a bit far fetched, but I think it works.

And yes, that stupid kiss! How can I be so cruel? ;-)

Please, people, REVIEW! I really like reading reviews, answering questions, etc.

Thanks!


	14. Chapter 14

„So, what exactly is going on between the two of you?"

"What d'you mean?" George asked.

"You know full well, what I mean. What's going on between you and Alicia?"

"Fred, we have to be outside on the field in ten minutes to kiss Slytherin's ass, and I would very much like to eat something before I have to face looking at Marcus Flint."

"That's a bad idea."

"Oh yeah?"

"Yup."

"Why?"

"Because the second you see him, you're stomach full of food, you'll puke. I mean, is there any other face that deranged?"

"Good point."

"Thanks. I'm not completely useless, you know."

"Sure, Fred, whatever you say."

"Did I just notice sarcasm?"

"Definitely."

"I'm deeply offended."

"Good."

"What's the matter with you?"

"I dunno." George muttered and bit into his toast.

"Does it have something to do with-"

"Fred, if you want to live to see your grand children, shut up."

"Someone's in a good mood today." Said a voice behind them.

Angelina sat down next to Fred and kissed him.

"Ugh!" George said.

"Don't be so childish." Angelina said rolling her eyes.

"It has nothing to do with being childish." Someone said, just as George opened his mouth to say the exact same thing.

"It's just plain disgusting."

Alicia joined them, looking radiant.

"You look like you're in a good mood, Alicia." Fred said.

"I am. Slytherin's going to suffer today. I think that is a cause for happiness. Wouldn't you agree, George?"

"Huh?" George asked dumbfounded.

He had just realized, that looking at Alicia and listening to her at the same time was impossible.

Fred sniggered and George snapped out of his trance.

"Slytherins…bad people…yeah." He mumbled.

Fred snorted and Angelina laughed out loud.

"Yeah…they are, aren't they?" Alicia said, smiling.

"People!"

They turned around to see Oliver Wood running towards them, his face flushed.

"What is it?" Alicia said, frowning.

"Bad news." Oliver said, gasping.

"Bad news as in a Gryffindor banner is missing or bad news as in … _bad _news?" George asked.

"_Bad_ news." Oliver said.

"Okay, hit us." Fred said.

"One of the Slytherin beaters grew boils, so he won't be able to play."

"Boils? That's why he can't play? That's ridiculous!" Angelina exclaimed.

"Well, let's just say he can under no circumstance sit on a broom." Oliver said.

"That's all very entertaining." Alicia said, glaring at the twins, who were sniggering into their breakfast.

"But how is that bad news?"

"Well, the Slytherin team doesn't want to go with just one beater."

"Please don't tell me, they're rescheduling the game!" George yelled.

"Worse. They're replacing the beater with Marcus Flint."

"Huh?" Angelina said confused.

"But he's their keeper."

"I _know_, that." Oliver said through gritted teeth.

"Celeste Zabini is going to replace him as keeper."

George choked on his food.

"_What_?" he said incredulously.

"I didn't even know she played." Fred said surprised.

"Yeah, well she does. And she's one of the best I've seen on their team so far."

"Shit." The twins muttered simultaneously.

"You could say that." Oliver agreed and sighed.

"But the fact, that Marcus Flint is going to play beater is worse, in my opinion. He's going to literally shoot you off your brooms." He said to Angelina and Alicia.

"So what?" Angelina said, coolly.

"We can handle the troll."

"I'm sure you can. But still…" Oliver broke off.

"Oliver." Alicia said coldly, glaring at him.

"If that sentence continues with the words "but you're girls", I will castrate you.

We can handle Flint. I'd be surprised, if he even knew how to hold the bat."

"Right." Oliver said.

"I'll see you guys on the field in ten." And he was off.

"Celeste Zabini? That's a surprise." George said.

"Definitely." Fred said, nodding.

"Oh, please." Alicia snorted and rolled her eyes.

"What?" the twins asked in unison.

"It's not like she's _that_ fantastic."

Fred and George looked at each other. Then at Alicia.

"She is." They said.

Alicia's lips went thin and she crossed her arms in front of her chest.

"Right." She hissed, narrowing her eyes.

"What?" George asked alarmed.

"Nothing." Alicia said coolly and focused on her meal.

"You're not … jealous, are you?" George asked carefully.

"Puh-lease!" she snorted, but her cheeks turned slightly pink.

"You _are_!" George exclaimed, grinning.

"No, I'm not!" Alicia hissed, her eyes flashing.

"Don't even try to deny it." He said, still grinning.

"Like you don't ever get jealous!"

"Not really." He lied.

"Oh really?" Alicia asked, lifting an eyebrow, a slight smile on her face.

"Really, really."

"I'd really like to prove otherwise, but we don't have any time. Let's go." Alicia said and got up.

"Good idea." Angelina agreed and they made their way through the crowd towards the grounds.

Sooooooo sorry, that it took me so long and that it's very short and not very good, but school is killing me right now…

The next chapter will be the last one and hopefully I'll have it up this weekend.

Please REVIEW!!!


	15. Chapter 15

„I think I have to puke."

"Relax, Alicia, you're going to be just find."

"Shut up."

"No."

"You're bugging me, do you know that?"

"Of course I do, why else would I be doing it?"

"Sod off, George!"

"Never."

"Please!"

"Forget it."

Alicia sighed in exasperation and rolled her eyes at him, but George could see her lips curling slightly.

"You guys ready?" Fred asked, a nervous expression on his face.

"No." Alicia and Angelina said at the same time.

"Absolutely." George sighed, far more brightly, than he was feeling.

"How can you be in such a good mood?" Alicia asked.

"Hey, you should talk! What was all that earlier about kicking Slyhterin's ass?"

"Alright, alright!"

"Would you two just chill?" Angelina hissed.

"Relax, love, George is just playing. He's pissing his pants."

"No, I'm not!"

"Don't try to deny it."

"Fred, would you just shut-"

"Would _both _of you just shut up!" Alicia yelled, her cheeks flushed.

"Right." George mumbled, staring at Alicia, whose eyes were glittering.

"What?" she asked irritated.

"Nothing." George muttered, his eyes burning.

"George loves Alicia, George loves-" Fred began singing in a high voice.

"Fred. Shut up." Angelina said affectionately.

George glanced quickly at Alicia, whose whole face was now flushing to the roots.

She looked at him and smiled shyly.

_Good Lord, she's gorgeous…_

"Let's go." Angelina said, taking a deep breath."

"Alright." Alicia agreed.

-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o

The crowd was roaring, when they stepped onto the pitch.

They went over to Oliver and their other team mates.

Oliver was looking distinctly green in the face and was mumbling to himself.

"That doesn't look good." George mumbled out of the corner of his mouth, watching Oliver with concern.

"Well, it's not very surprising either." Alicia whispered back.

"Ah, there you are folks." Oliver said, trying and failing miserably to sound cheerful, as he saw them.

"Well…all I can say is…" he broke off.

"All you can say is what?" Fred asked.

"I don't know." Oliver whined and shuddered.

"Would you relax, Oliver?" George said, trying hard not to laugh.

"It's going to be alright. Loose against Slytherin. I beg you. We're not going to sink _that_ low." He added and they all nodded.

"George is right." Alicia said, and George's heart leapt.

"This is a piece of cake. It's going to be more than easy."

Alright…Yes, you're right. Of course it will." Oliver mumbled and nodded.

"Okay, let's go." He breathed, as Madame Hooch looked at them expectantly.

"Good luck, Ang!" Fred said and Angelina literally threw herself at him.

"Ugh!"

"Shut up, you two!"

"George was just mounting his broom, when he realized Alicia was still standing right beside him.

"What?" he asked, his heartbeat quickening.

Alicia looked at her feet and smiled.

"Just wanted to … wish you good luck." She said and came nearer….

And nearer…

"Up in the air you two!" Madame Hooch roared.

George actually growled with frustration this time.

Alicia giggled and kicked off the ground.

_That's it. One more incident like this and I'm going to emigrate. _

George, too, kicked off and halted beside his brother.

"We're so going to lose." Fred mumbled.

"Yeah, we are." George agreed.

"With Harry out of this game, there's not a chance in the world we can win this."

"I hear you, twin."

"Let's try and make the best of things." George said, feeling sick as Madame Hooch blew her whistle and the Quaffle soared into the air.

o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-

The game was a disaster.

At first, Alicia and Angelina scored a couple of goals each.

But when Slytherin realized, that they were in potential danger, they attacked.

And Wood had been right.

Giving Marcus Flint a wooden bat, was a bad idea.

He hit everything and everyone he could reach with it, including his own players, if they didn't score.

Celeste Zabini was an elegant flyer, but so far had not tried to catch the snitch, even though George himself had spotted it several times.

He was getting the impression, that she was playing bad on purpose, so Gryffindor could at least lose by only a couple of points, and he was grateful for it.

Fred and he had been extremely busy during the game, seeing as the Slytheirns tried to foul their players almost every second.

George was keeping a very watchful eye over Alicia and had so far been able to save from every dangerous bat or human being that came flinging towards her.

He couldn't help drifting off to the night of the ball.

She had been so beautiful. She always was, but that night, she had had that sparkle in her eyes…

"George! What the hell are you doing?"

George snapped out of his trance and saw Fred glaring at him a few feet away and pointing at three ape-like Slytherins, who were all soaring towards Angelina.

"Coming!" George roared and sped towards them.

As soon as the Slytherin saw the two red figures speeding towards them, they changed their courses.

"That was close. What was up with you?" Fred asked, irritated.

But before George could answer, they heard a piercing scream behind them.

George whirled around to see Marcus Flint crashing into Alicia.

She seemed to take hours to let go off her broom, falling through the air, until she hit the ground with a sickening thud.

George found he couldn't think.

His mind was fogged.

He could just stare at Alicia, lying on the ground, not moving.

And then, out of the corner of his eye, he saw Marcus Flint grinning.

That did it.

Without thinking, that this might be a bad idea, he soared towards the Slytherin Captain and knocked him off his broom with such a force, that all the air was gone from George's lungs.

Without even pausing to look, if he had succeeded to get Flint off his broom, he sped towards the ground, where Madame Hooch was already crouched beside Alicia.

He forgot to slow down as the ground came nearer and stumbled as he was forced into the ground.

He through his broom aside and ran towards them.

"Alicia!" he yelled and kneeled down beside her.

"Yeah." She grunted, her eyes still closed.

"Are you alright?" George asked, as sheer relief washed over him, that she was at least conscious.

"Of course not, you idiot." She mumbled, finally opening her eyes.

"At least you're being your usual self." George answered dryly.

Alicia smiled slightly.

At that moment, they heard Madame Hooch blow her whistle.

George's head shot up. It was as he had feared.

"Looks like Zabini caught the snitch." Groaned Alicia and sighed.

"Yeah. It was unavoidable, though." George said.

"I know. But still…"

"True." He mumbled.

"Help me get up, will you?" Alicia asked.

"Certainly not! We're going to wait for Madam Pomfrey!" George huffed.

"I'm okay, _mum_." She responded, rolling her eyes.

"Very funny, but you're still staying right where you-"

Before he had time to finish the sentence, Alicia had jumped to her feet.

"Are you ever going to listen to me?" he said angrily.

"Never." Alicia said and smiled at him.

George's irritation vanished at once and he couldn't help but grin.

Alicia's eyes didn't let go off his gaze and she took a step towards him.

_FINALLY!!!!!!_

She was only inches apart…

"We lost, can you believe it?"

_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!_

George turned his head slightly to see Fred, Angelina, Katie, Lee, Oliver, hell, all the Gryffindors standing in front of them. Some sad, some simply livid.

Somehow, George didn't give a damn about the game. Or about the Slytherins looking smug, or Malfoy glancing in their direction, smiling at Alicia, or about all the people standing around them.

"Yes, I can." And before anyone could say anything else, he grabbed Alicia.

And kissed her.

And even though they had just lost the game to the most detestable house at school, the Gryffindors couldn't help, but cheer for Alicia and George.

After all, it had taken them long enough.

**I'm done! Can you believe it? So sorry it took me so long, but school was killing me and now I have holidays, so I was able to finish it. **

**I'm kind of sad it's already over, but relieved at the same time, because now I won't have to leave huge gaps between chapters anymore. **

**I hope you liked this story.**

**I'm going to write other ones as well, mainly Harry Potter ones and mainly George/Alicia, because, as we all know, is there anything better? **

**Well, I hope you enjoyed my story and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE leave as many reviews as possible, it builds me up mentally… ;-)**


End file.
